


Blood Magic

by Hollenka99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Romantic Soulmates, Sorcerers, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampires, Visions, Visions in dreams, Werewolves, Written when I was 15, crossposted from quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 38,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Ivy knows nothing but a rough life. Always running from an enemy she barely remembers. Everyone's dead but her. The only survivor. But what if she meets her mate? What if he is able to teach her about what happened and how to fight for a better future?Sounds good doesn't it? But the past can be darker than she imagined. And danger is constantly around the corner. If that wasn't enough, there's one more catch.He's a vampire and she's not.





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this story was started on Halloween 2014 because I was 15, a Directioner and I wanted to write a supernatural au. So for 10 months, I worked on and uploaded it until the Epilogue was put up at the end of August 2015. It became my most popular story on Quotev by a long shot but I've since moved away from the fandom and stopped writing anything 1D related.
> 
> Still, I though I might as well put it on AO3 in case anyone wanted to see it.

Niall's POV

Blood. I have to have it. This sensation is overpowering.

"Niall. Where are you going?" Harry asks.  
"I smell... deer." I lie. What I can smell is human. I have no doubt about that.  
"Can I come?"  
"Split up?"  
"And bring more back for Liam and Louis? Sure." He gets up. I have to find that human before him.

I can hear you thinking about humans, Niall. I would stop if I were you.  
I can't help it. Liam, I have never needed human blood as much as now.  
Animal only. Rules are rules. Control yourself.  
I've been at this for longer than you. I know about control.  
I'm going with you.  
No you're not. See ya!

My telepathic conversation is broken. Liam is not going to stop me. Before anyone else suspects my deadly intentions, I flee. Up in the trees I spy a group of humans. Such a shame they won't live to see sunrise. I left my protection at home. If I don't hurry up, I won't live past sunrise either.

"Hello. What are you lot doing?" I leap down.  
"Who are you?" A middle aged male asks.  
"That doesn't matter. Are you waiting for sunrise?" I continue.  
"Yes. But who are you? Why are you bothering us?"  
I glance at the food they have. "That food looks delicious. In fact I'm hungry right now. I wouldn't mind a snack."  
"Leave us alone. You freak." A brunette woman about my physical age speaks.  
"Freak?" I can feel my tongue fidget. I blink constantly. My eyes must be changing. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Your eyes." She points terrified.  
"One piece of advice. I'd run away. It's more fun that way." Naturally they all scarper.

Humans are such slow runners. It was too easy for me to catch them. Wiping the blood flowing down from my mouth, I return to the shadows. It is only a matter of time before I met sunlight.

Then I saw her. As if Claire had a twin who was frozen in time. Her hair was like the Sun. All golden and cascading past her shoulders. If she looked anymore divine I would swear she was an angel. But she was human. The thundering of her fragile heart bore itself into my ears. The blood streaming around her body. Keeping her alive. Driving me insane.

I was still in my bloodthirsty mode. I could kill her with one pounce. She was the one who had drawn me outside. It was her blood that I could smell. The blood that had summoned me. I wanted to bite her. I was so close to emerging into her eyesight.

There was only one thing that stopped me. Her. I had no idea why but I withdrew. Wanting to escape to the safety of my home.  
"Niall Horan." I heard her say.  
"Ivy Yates." I randomly accessed her name.  
"I know what you are. I don't know why I do. I'm not afraid of your kind. I only wish you didn't have to kill humans for survival."  
Sorceress. "How come we know everything about each other?"  
"I don't know. Where can I meet you?"  
"Do you know the town over there? The supermarket?"  
"I know where they are."  
"Meet me there at 2pm?"  
"Yes."

I had fallen for a human again. Me. A born vampire. This has never happened before. I was in big trouble. No matter how you looked at it. I was doomed.


	2. Mate

Niall's POV

I looked around. One thing I hated about the Sun was how full of ultra-violet its light was. Without my protection, I would be reduced to nothing by it. I loathed it. Ivy saw this hatred because she spoke to me like I'm human. Do my blood stained clothes not repulse her? What about my eyes? Everyone knows what my eyes turning blood-red means. How is Ivy not scared?

"Sunlight. Please tell me you can survive it." I shook my head as a response. "So you emerge from the shade and..?"  
"I become a tiny pile of nothing. Spread across the grass. It is happening right now. The canopy has a few gaps."  
"Right. Where do you live? I could give you a lift."  
"No you couldn't."  
"I could. You wouldn't even have to leave the shade. Just hold my hand and tell me where to go."  
"I don't think that would be safe. For either of us."  
"So you kill me. No big deal. Everyone seems to want me dead. It's the reason I've developed my magic and brought myself up. Trust me, killing me would save a lot of people, a lot of bother."  
"Don't say that about yourself. You really should be more concerned about dying."  
"We can discuss this all day." She breathes. I wish she wouldn't do that. I do but it is so hard to keep my focus off her pulse. "But the sooner you get home the better."  
"Good point. Direction Towers."  
"That's where you live?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" She grabs both of my hands tightly and squeezes her eyes just as tightly.

Before I realise what has happened, I endure a huge amount of pain on my back. It is debateable whether a hard shove into more shade helps.  
"How bad is it?"  
"It is still sore. But thank you. I'll heal quickly."  
"No problem. Go find your protection or whatever. I'll meet you where we discussed."  
You lying bastard! You are going to wish you were mortal when I get my hands on you.  
"Fine I'll see you there. But leave. I mean run now. My friend is coming and he's furious. Go now!" I beg her.  
"Goodbye Niall." She runs off before transforming into atoms. A teleportation spell. That must be how she did it.

"You lied to me." Harry growls. "You betrayed us all! You even brought a human here. I can smell them."  
"Harry I swear I'm so-"  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Keep it together Harry. You don't want Henry hurting anyone.  
"I met a sorceress. I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't help it."  
"It looks like you helped yourself to innocent blood though." He inspects me.  
"I think she was my mate. You remember how that felt, right? To meet her for the first time?"  
"Yes but I didn't kill Rai."  
"I didn't kill Ivy either. Only some humans who were waiting for sunrise."  
"You still killed tonight."  
"Can we go back? I want to get Liam's silent wrath over with. It's days like this when I wish I couldn't hear other minds."  
"Might as well. I understand what it must have been like for you. Rai's blood is really hard to ignore." He finally sympathises.

I could hear Liam's anger. He can't hear my mind if I don't think loud enough. I distract myself as he repeats himself. I distract myself with thoughts of Ivy.


	3. Shared Essence

Ivy's POV

"Hello." I try not to scream as I feel him tapping my shoulder.  
"Hi." I return the greeting.  
"So where do you want to go? I assume you don't want to linger here." He swallows hard. I see him do it. He's getting thirsty. I should get him out of here. Fast. I can get the things later.  
"Can you wait for a few minutes?" All I need is party food. Snacks for me. But I don't want to risk innocent lives becoming snacks because of my slow speed.  
"Don't worry. I won't make anyone my 'snack' as you put it. I had something before coming here. I pose no threat to the humans here." He smiles. I keep myself calm. An increased heart rate will do nobody any good. Not with a vampire present. "I don't mean to scare you but I don't stay satisfied for as long as the average vampire. You standing there imagining me killing everybody isn't helping. What do you want to get?"

I think before speaking. A minute later he is standing there with everything in a basket.

"Won't you get caught? By the security cameras?" I question.  
"No. I'm too fast for them. Let's go pay." We do and I can tell he is really battling himself mentally. If only I knew what was going on in that incredible mind of his. He quietly chuckles to himself.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'll explain later." He answers.  
"Fine." He is telepathic. I already know that. "Wait here I need one more thing." I don't think about it. If I do, he pretends not to notice.

In the aisle, a man approaches me.  
"Excuse me, do you know where the frozen goods section is?"  
"At the end of the store, I think. That way." I point in the direction of his destination.  
"Thank you. I am grateful." His fingers make contact with my bare arm. I shiver for a microsecond because of the feeling it sends down my spine. His hands were really cold. Freezing almost. I attempt to forget it and go back to Niall.

I soon find myself sitting next to him. He has a blanket and I eat by a campfire. The evening has descended.  
"I know you have questions. Go ahead with them." He says to me.  
"Why did I know loads about you when I first saw you?"  
He chews his lip. "It's complicated. Your kind have a term for it, I believe. Is your shared essence right?"  
"But they don't exist. It's just a concept." I don't think I love him. I must because something is there. An overpowering feeling. But he can't be my shared essence. He can't be what humans call a soulmate.  
"For humans it is. But you're not technically a pure human. You're a sorceress."

"And you're a born vampire. How does that work then?"  
"I was born. Is that so hard to believe?" He laughs. He knows what I mean. "Yes I do. My parents are both vampires. Therefore I am too."  
"But how? I mean it isn't genetic."  
"It is. You are biologically a magical human being commonly known as a sorceress. Just like I am biologically a being that survives on blood. I am what I am. Neither of us can change it."  
"Do you mean my parents were magic like me?"  
"Supernatural DNA is more dominant than a human's. So yes, at least one of your parents was a sorcerer or sorceress."  
"I wish I knew them." I know he can read my thoughts. He knows they are dead. That I am responsible for the deaths of many foster parents.  
"It's not your fault. You know it's because you are special. They just want to use your gifts."  
"I used to think-"  
"I know you did. But you shouldn't want to change. I'd kill for magical abilities." I look at him. I hope he doesn't mean it. I inch away from him. Just in case. "Sorry. Wrong choice of word. But please get closer to the fire. You look cold."

The shivering has returned. Even when Niall excuses himself to hunt, I shiver. It gets worse. I can't control it. I have the blanket wrapped around me and I'm as close to the flames as I can safely be. But I can feel my body decrease the internal temperature. Why is it doing that? It can't be possible for any mortal's body to do this. And survive afterwards.


	4. Cold

Niall's POV

I found her lying motionless by the fire. I ran to her as fast as a human can. If you needed evidence that she was my mate, there it is. All the blood in the world can't stop me getting weaker.  
"Ivy? Ivy! Can you hear me?" Her skin was colder than ice. If she was cold for me to touch, she was dangerously freezing. I would have assumed the worst had already happened but she still had breath and a heartbeat. Both were decreasing. I didn't know how long we had before they ceased forever.

I picked her up. Like she was a bride and I was the groom about to carry her across the threshold. She was deteriorating fast. I left everything lying by the fire. I sped off as quickly as my body would let me. My legs struggled to cope with the speeds I was trying to achieve. However long I took, I made my way to the front door. Louis opened it.

By now my vision was fading, I could hear very little and I needed air like a human needed it.

"Niall? What on Earth?"  
"Ivy... so cold... dying... help her." Was all I could utter before I lost all feeling.

Louis' POV

I saw Niall carrying a lifeless female. Dying anyway. As he lost his balance, I was only able to catch the girl.  
"Eleanor! Rai! Guys!" I called for back up.  
"What the hell Louis?! Keep it down." My mate complains. Her eyes bulged as she studied the scene.  
"Niall came here with her then collapsed. She's freezing. Her heart... she won't make it." It was so weak.  
"Give her here. El and I can give her something." Rai extended her arms.

We all sit around watching El and Rai do their magic. Quite literally. They are fairies so Rai is able to manifest things. El is worrying me. She is looking blankly at Niall and the human. Niall is too unconscious to tell us what glimpse of the future my mate is viewing.  
"What's wrong?" I enquire with caution.  
She shakes the images out of her head. "Nothing."  
"You saw something. What did you see?"  
"Nothing. Just Niall waking up."  
"Oh, right. At least that's a good thing." I shrug.

I soon become more irritated. Absolutely out of nowhere, my throat becomes dry. I will my saliva to quench it for now. Eleanor might need me. Speaking of Eleanor, her hair is changing its colour rapidly. I'm sure her eyes are doing the same thing. Rainbow is stressed as well. Sure enough, when I look at him, Harry is striving to conquer his thirst.

"Girls, Harry and I are going out for a bit."  
"What if we need you?" Rai glowers at us and her task.  
"Babe, have you seen your hair?" Harry seems tormented. Poor kid is the youngest and newest to the whole vampire thing.  
"Same goes for you, El." I gesture to their strands.  
The girls look at each other. "Oh God."  
"Yeah, we might be a tiny bit stressed."  
"Lou please get away from her." Eleanor glances at the human.

She just had to bring the attention to the only one with satisfactory blood here. Not satisfactory at all. My mouth prepares for a sensation overload. Niall won't mind. She is only a human after all. My kind are supposed to drink human blood. Animal veins are full of rubbish liquid. Saying it is like being a vegetarian is an understatement.  
"Don't you dare. Both of you out now."

Our girlfriends drag us out of the building. "Harry babe, can you work with Louis to find where wolf boy is? We want him back by dawn."

Eleanor's POV

I couldn't hear the girl's heartbeat. I don't have acute hearing like the boys. Luckily, Liam's human side was reducing the threat he posed. He was heating her up with his magic. Slowing down the process.  
"Is she still alive Liam?"  
"Barely but yes. Is the potion ready yet?"  
"Yes. Lift her into sitting position please." He does as he is told. The liquid slips down her throat effortlessly.  
"What does it do?"  
"Her blood is turning to ice. This will melt it in a way." Rai explains.  
"But what happened to her? Why is her blood able to freeze? She'd be dead." Liam's eyebrows grow closer together.  
"She almost is." I add.

I feel sorry for the young human. There are accounts of the potion feeling like the consumer is on fire. But it was the only way to save her life. No pain, no gain, right? 

Niall will be happy with her. I've seen it. I've also seen Niall opening his eyes in 56 seconds.


	5. Waking Up

Niall's POV

Niall can you hear me? Eleanor's voice entered my head. You should be waking up soon. NIIIIAALL!  
I can hear you El. No need to shout at me.  
Sorry. Who's the girl?

Girl? What girl? Then it hit me. She meant Ivy. I frantically made several attempts at opening my eyes. I finally succeeded.  
"Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Mr Horan." Liam chuckled. "You gave us a scare. But not as much as the human did."  
"Ivy? Where is she?" I spotted her lying on the table. "Is she going to be ok? She has to be. You've got to tell me she'll recover!"  
"Don't worry Niall. She'll be awake soon." Rai comforted me.  
"How soon? El?"  
"I can't give you an exact time. But by midnight, you'll be explaining to her what each of us is."  
"Midnight? But..." I consider arguing but what's the point? She'll recover by the time today becomes tomorrow. "Thank you Eleanor."

Liam directs me back to the sofa. I sit down as he asks me to. I try to control my anxiety.  
"First of all, who is she? I know you don't leave humans alive if you can get close enough. She must be pretty special to survive you." A defensive growl ensures Liam thinks twice about insulting a born vampire. That halfling doesn't know what it's like to be born craving the fluid that keeps mortals alive.

"Ivy Yates is her name. She is a sorceress like your mother was. Obviously she's survived the slaughter her kind have been subjected to for the past century. She wasn't born as Ivy. But she's forgotten her birth parents and the name they gave her. Most of her life has been hiding from the Bazzi. I must say, she's extremely powerful for a 17 year old sorceress. Just this morning she animated the corpses of my victims. Sent them home to sleep." I keep glancing at Ivy as I tell them about her.

"Well, well, well. Someone to rival my abilities. Good to know there's a survivor out there." Liam nods with wet eyes. I hear a few thoughts about Celeste dance about his mind.  
"What she did was amazing. She gave her life for a little girl. You were lucky to have her."  
"Get out of my mind Niall." Liam glares at me. Telepathy. Gift or curse? You could argue for centuries about it.

Then I hear the screaming. Ivy is laying perfectly still on the table but inside she is writhing in pain. I see everything that goes in that brain of hers. Constantly begging for the flames to die. For the torture to stop. There are other thoughts mixed in there. Too extreme for me to comprehend.

When I was her age, my telepathic abilities were forming. I wasn't prepared for the constant invasion of other people's privacy. Or how intense it could get. Especially at the start when I had no clue what was happening to me. It was inevitable that I would press my hands to my ears like a child when it got overwhelming. No surprises when I apply pressure to the sides of my head.

"Niall? What's wrong?" Rai worries I am having some sort of break down. I'm not far from it.  
"Make it stop. Please just make it stop!" I feel my tears slide past my cheeks.  
"Make what stop? We're not mind readers like you." Eleanor shares the same concern.  
"What did you do to I-Ivy? You're hurting her!"

Rai and El exchange guilty looks. I know they are sorry for their necessary actions. I'm so sorry Niall. It was the only way to cure her. Do you want to ask something about the boys whereabouts? It will get your mind off of other things.

"Zayn?" I ask taking Liam's advice. It's not working but it's better than nothing.  
"Have you seen the moon tonight?" Rai laughs.  
"Rai! He had better things to do than study the lunar cycle." El complains.  
"He's wolfed out then?"  
"Yep. They made the other two keep an eye on him." Liam explains.  
"Instead of hurting Ivy." Who is in pain regardless.  
"Yes."  
"Ok. This is far from working. I'll bring them back. Look after Ivy with your lives." I ran off. As far away from Ivy's anguished thoughts as I could get.

To answer my previous question: Telepathy is definitely a curse. The unconscious can't block anything from me. The minute she wakes up, I'm teaching my mate how to shield her thoughts from me.


	6. Explainations

Niall's POV

A canine with fur as dark as a night on the new moon struts up to me. His eyes peer into mine with their familiar yellow tinge. He nuzzles me for attention. Why are werewolves so needy when there's a full moon? It's only one night per month that they can't control their instincts. Two if they're unlucky.

Coast's clear mate. Woke up really confused. She's quite pretty for a human, by the way.  
"Perrie was a human."  
Do you want to see your mate now she's awake or not?  
"Is that a threat, wolf boy?"  
No! Of course not. Jeez, I always wondered what you'd be like once you met your mate. Protective kind of guy right now, huh?  
"Magic or not, she's still a human. It hasn't been 24 hours since I met her and she's already come close to death. I saw what you and Liam were like after..." I trail off. "Even more than the others because of my telepathy. Zayn, I don't want to experience that again."  
Who does? But I guess I had it better than Liam. Even if she sometimes gets busy guiding mortals to their peace.  
I stay silent at this.  
Niall? What's wrong?  
I sigh detaching myself from my thought trail. "Perrie can request to be there for a friend or relative, right?"  
Yes. But she wouldn't want to. Imagine being the one who makes the person die. I don't know how she manages.  
"Want to go back?"  
You go. I still have hours before I am able to stand upright.  
"Fine. See you later."

I dash away from the forest. It brings a smile to my face as a constant tide of wind rips through my hair. The best thing is knowing Ivy will be healthy and out of pain when I arrive.

I arrive. "Ivy?"  
"Hi Niall. She's recovering in your bedroom." Louis apologizes mentally as Harry lets me inside.  
"Thanks. Lou I forgive you and Haz. These things happen."

"Hey. You in here Ivy?" I linger anxiously in the doorway of my own bedroom.  
"N-Niall? Oh hi." She whispers sitting up on the bed.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Dunno. First I was freezing. Next I was burning. Now I am normal. You could say I feel better. What about you?" She asks out of courtesy.  
"Good. I feel good now you're awake and recovering."  
"What happened?"  
"Did anyone touch your bare skin yesterday?" What kind of question is that? she asks "Then it felt cold for a second?"  
"Actually yeah. There was this guy at the supermarket. But loads of people have cold hands. You do." Guy. It had better not be that moron again. Can't he listen to a word I say?  
"You're right. I only wanted to know if something like magic could have caused your blood freezing."  
"My what freezing?! Blood doesn't freeze Niall." She stares at me. She comes to the realisation I know more about the supernatural world than her. "Your brunette friend said you were going to educate me on different species. Ella?"

"You mean Eleanor. She's a fairy; you probably noticed her wings. Rainbow is also a fairy. We all refer to her as Rai. Eleanor is able to have visions while Rai can manifest stuff. Louis and Harry are both vampires like me. Except they were both bitten as humans. Liam's father is a vampire but his mother was a sorceress."  
"Was?"  
"Humans can fall pregnant with a werewolf or vampire's child. Just don't expect the mother to survive the birth."  
"Oh God. So Liam's mother..." She works out my answer. "when he was born?"  
"I've tried telling him it isn't his fault. He doesn't listen to me in the slightest." But I've been there and know the difficulty of it.  
"Poor Liam." Ivy's expression stays sullen.  
"Yeah." We are silent for a moment.  
"Perhaps my m-"  
I cut in before that sentence is finished. "No. You would have come of age last year if you were. Not as strong as it was for me but it would have happened last year. We can be 99% sure you are full sorceress."  
"Fine. I'm only trying to put the pieces together."  
"I know."

"So anyway, any couples?" She laughs making our conversation less gloomy.  
"Harry and Rainbow are mates. As are Louis and Eleanor. With Zayn and Perrie - it depends. They're mates but she's technically dead. Let's say they're a couple to keep this less confusing. Liam had a mate but she isn't with us anymore. Let's say being immortal has its downsides."  
"Who are Zayn and Perrie? You didn't explain before."  
"Zayn is our werewolf friend. He's wandering about waiting for the sun to come up. Tonight is the only night this month he is helplessly reckless. Perrie, his mate, died during the 1940s because of the war. Unexploded bomb, you see. But something happened and she was able to live as an angel."  
"But if Perrie came back why not Liam's mate."  
"I don't know what happened to Celeste. No-one does. The last Liam saw of her, she left to risk her life for a child." I shrugged.

I can read Ivy's mind like I would a book. Despite this I know she's still exhausted. I'll talk to her tomorrow.  
"Go to sleep. Tomorrow I can introduce you to Zayn properly. Later a lesson in shielding will take place. It's awkward looking into your mind. I don't know if I like doing it. It's like I'm constantly walking in on you naked."  
"Fine by me. See you tomorrow Niall." With that she shuts her eyes, adjusts her position from sitting to lying down before turning her body away from me.


	7. The Child

Ivy's POV

"Mama! Papa!" I scream as the flames grow warmer. A familiar woman swoops me out of danger.  
"Azura, come with me." She commnads.  
"But where is Mama and Papa? I want Mama and Papa."  
"I know but we need to run. We can find them later." I run as fast as my young legs can carry me. The woman picks me up to increase our speed.

We are soon at a building I have never visited before.  
"Liam! Open up!" The woman bangs the wooden front door until a man with chocolate eyes answers.  
"Cel? What are you doing? Who is she?" The man demands to know as we push past him.  
"Azura. We escaped but I think Rosetta and Sandor are no more. I could only find Azura. I don't know what happened to Lavender, Blaize and Iris." The woman wept.  
"You mean... they're dead? But whose example will we follow? They were the most powerful family out there."  
"Never mind that Liam! My best friends are dead and I promised them I would protect their children. I seem to have mainly failed them in that task."

"They were your employers not your best friends. You were their nanny."  
"You know I was Rosa's close friend since infancy. I played with her toys. I doubt many servant children had that privilege." The woman sobbed.  
"I know Cel. I'm sorry." He hugs her tightly. At the same time he looks like he's restraining himself. "But where are we going to keep her? She can't stay here. She's not safe in the company of the boys."  
"Girls?"  
"Not without the boys being near her. Leaving her here is just too risky."  
"Fine but she needs a family. She needs substitute parents."

There is silence as I (the little girl called Azura whose perception I have stolen) cower in the corner. Silence that leads to secret decision making. They are choosing my fate. But I don't want new parents. I want the ones I was descended from. My parents. I want my whole family back together. Parents, siblings and everyone else.

"I'll be her new mother."  
"Cel don't you dare. We've gone over this. My friends pose too much of a threat."  
"I'll do it by myself. Away from Direction Towers."  
"What about me? You're supposed to stick by me. I can't let you. It would be a death sentence if they found you!"  
"You can still visit us. She has 14 years until she becomes 17. Then she'll be old enough to replace her parents. Who knows? Perhaps she will be surpass their might. Azura is the only heir to their dynasty. We can't do nothing."  
"You can't! Cel you just can't do this!"  
"Rosa was my best friend. The same goes for Sandor. As far as we know, Azura is the only child they had to survive the attack. I am protecting her no matter what. I am willing to give my life for her."

This arguement continues until one surrenders. He sighs before admitting 'Fine. We have to do something. Should I wipe her memory? It will be easier for her that way."

"If you must." The woman named Cel answers. "Azura do what Liam tells you. He's going to make your head go fuzzy. Is that ok?"  
"Where is Mama and Papa? I want Mama and Papa!"  
"They have gone away for a bit." She admits with tears streaming across her face. "We are going to help you. Will you let Liam help you?"

She refuses to answer. The man, Liam, approaches her with a huge amount of caution. He recognises the hidden power this three year old can emit. Her undeniable fear unleashes this strength. She feels the surprise attack from behind. Her mind goes blank.

I am shaken into opening my eyes. Having been provoked, I demonstrate how I can defend myself. When I jerk my body into a sitting position, I strangle my enemy. This is all totally involuntary.

In the dark room I can spot a figure struggling to grasp the air around them. I must have used my telekinesis to pin them to the wall. Then something strange happens. I can't breathe. My throat has closed in the second I process what I have done to the intruder. Why can't I breathe?

Ivy! Let me go now! You're going to kill yourself if you don't stop. A voice enters my head. Niall's voice.

I let go immediately. I gasp taking in oxygen in desperation. Watching me cough and splutter, Niall walks over nursing his neck.  
"What was all that about? How do you know Azura? Why were you having a nightmare about the last time Liam last saw Celeste?"  
"I-I can't remember. Who's Azura? Wait, don't answer that. I know that. Any sorceress would know that." I look up at Niall. "Why do I keep having that dream? Hang on, why were you shaking me?"  
"You were looking very uncomfortable. I watched your nightmare. I was only trying to wake you up."  
"Thanks. But it always ends with her mind going blank."

Niall's POV

Visions. Very rare amongst her kind.  
All I need to see is her physical appearance change. We'll be able to find her family then.  
What's left of them anyway.


	8. Floating Water Bubble

Niall's POV

"Get out of my head Niall." Liam grumbles reading his paper.  
"I'm not in your head." I snap back.  
"Well you must be in deep thought then. You only make that face when you're reading or thinking."  
"Azura is still alive."  
"Who?" He lies.  
"Princess Azura. Daughter of Queen Rosetta and Prince Sandor. Perhaps the only member of your kind's royal family to survive the Bazzi's attack."  
"They all died Niall. You know that. They killed all of them. Including the staff."  
"Celeste escaped and survived."  
"Celeste is dead."

"Ivy had a vision last night." I get to my point.  
"Every sorcerer in 1000 has that ability. It doesn't make her Azura or any other of the royal children."  
"She had a vision of the last time you saw Cel. The night she left to save her friend's daughter."  
This makes Liam look up at me. Finally he takes notice. "You can't be serious. She has to have died. The Bazzi wouldn't forget about someone as threatening to their plans as she was."  
"We found Cel ten years ago. She was tutored with Rosetta so she had powerful magic."  
"You can't learn powers you weren't born with. The royal family were born with metamorphosis, for instance. I wasn't so I can't do that. After existing for 194 years, I thought something as simple as that would be easy for you to understand."  
"I know about that. But what about relics or charms? She could have taken something like that. She could have left a decoy for the Bazzi to find."

"Stop jumping to conclusions Niall. Stop tormenting Liam." Zayn lectures me. "Can't you remember how hard losing your mate is? Wait until Ivy changes her appearance. Then bother us with ridiculous theories."  
"Give her time. You'll see. She's a powerful 17 year old."

Ivy's POV

Metamorphosis? Royal family? But I can't be Princess Azura. She and her family have been dead for almost 14 years. I would have been three when it happened. Azura was three when she died. But I can't be her. It has to be a coincidence. I will myself to forget it.

What was I think about again? I can't remember.

I still feel dehydrated from yesterday's ordeal. I should get myself some water. I find a bottle by the bed. I unscrew the top using my mind. I let the liquid float out. I make it float above my cupped hands. My telekinesis makes some things so easy. The water bubble hovers effortlessly. I need to find a cup because my hands would make a rubbish container. I walk out of the bedroom in search of a suitable glass.

"Good morning! Where do you keep your glasses?"  
"Looks like you've got a show off Niall." Louis smirks.  
"How are you doing that?" Liam looks astounded.  
"Telekinesis. Every sorcerer can do it."  
"Yes but that is not telekinesis." Liam laughs probably realising what it is. "You told us she was talented. I never thought she would have element control sorted so young."  
"Element control?" I asked looking at what I was doing.  
"Sure. Move the water to that plant over there Ivy." Rai points to the one she meant. I easily do as she asks. "Now focus on it growing. On it moving upwards." I stare at the plant intensely. It grows. But I am doing too well.

"I'm on fire!" I smile but I am still concentrating on the flowering plant. Flames begin to burn.  
"Water! Think of water quickly!" Eleanor cries.

I can't think of it fast enough. The plant is charred and Eleanor can't believe what I've done.  
"I'm sorry Eleanor."  
"But that was a gift from Louis." She frowns.  
"She's learning babe. She didn't mean it. I can always get you another rose."

What is happening to me? I'm gaining powers faster than I can learn to control them.


	9. Training

Ivy's POV

"How are you feeling?" Niall directs his question at me. "Using your powers all the time like that must be draining you."  
"I'm still good. I want to start getting everything under control as soon as possible." I answer.  
He furrows his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I think you should rest."  
"I can't rest. I'll just have the same vision again. How am I supposed to stand here when I could accidently set stuff on fire."  
"Ivy calm down." The black haired one orders me.  
"Not until I start training." I snapped angrily.  
"Niall, train her now. She's going to be aggressive because she's going through her final surge. It's normal and it's supposed to happen. She needs to practise controlling her powers and the anger will help her." Liam gives out his knowledge of sorcery.

"Fine. There's a clearing nearby. No-one will see us. It will be perfect for our training ground. Do you want to go there?"  
"Yes." I nod enthusiastically.

Liam tags along with us because he has the most knowledge on the subject of magic.

"First of all, let's begin with water. See that lake there, Ivy? Make it ripple." Pretty easy. I keep making it ripple until it gets boring. I make it grow into waves then tides. The tidal waves aren't exciting enough for me so I start spinning my finger. The water twirls until it is consumed in a whirlpool.

"Ivy stop now. I think that's enough for water."  
"But I was having fun. Whirlpools are the only interesting thing I can do with water. Hang on. I want to try something cool."  
"Ivy I wouldn't." Niall warns me as I lift the water so I can sculpt aqua animals. I even manage to create a human head.  
"Do you think I could create life?"  
"That would be unethical. Perhaps we should move onto fire."

I managed to spark a flaming ball in my hands. All I heard that afternoon is Liam and Niall telling me to listen to them. How was I supposed to learn if I couldn't be creative?

Back at the house, I sat with Niall. He was forcing me to learn how to create a sheild.  
"Step one: Clear your mind."  
I shut my eyes and let my brain go blank. "Ok. What now?"  
"Think of a wall or something like that. Imagine it being built."  
I pictured a wooden bridge. A clear stream with a blue tint flowing under it. Crisp, emerald grass on either side. Then the planks cracked and floated away into oblivion. "That good enough?"  
"Open your eyes Ivy." I glanced at him. "Why a bridge? I've never seen that before. I like your originality."  
"It was like one I used to live near. Until my home was destroyed when I was 7."  
"So what did you think of next?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't hear you anymore." He winked. "You're free to think negatively of me without me knowing."  
"Cool. I better say hello to that black haired friend of yours."  
"Go meet Zayn then. But be careful ok? He's still dangerous and might transform against his will. The moon still affects him."  
"Oh please, Niall. I can take care of myself. I'm 17, I have magic on my side and I'm still have the aggression from this morning's training." He was about to object but realised I was prepared to fight all night with him.

"Zayn?"  
"Hello. Ivy, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. I just wanted to say hi."  
"Hi." He waves in a friendly manner.  
"By the way I wanted to ask you something. You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to."  
"Yes?"  
"How did Perrie become an angel? Niall told me she was your sh- mate."  
"Sh-mate? What are you? Nicole Sherzinger?"  
"Sorry. I'm still getting used to saying mate instead of shared essence."  
"Oh right. I was like that. Ask Niall how many times I called Perrie my pawprint. It took me ages to shake the habit."  
"You changed the subject. It's not like I asked how she died. I know about the bomb."  
"Bomb?" He looks like he is confused by this before reminding himself to change his expression. "I see, you mean that bomb."

He hesitates finally acknowledging me. "Come here. I'll tell you."


	10. The Truth About Perrie

Ivy's POV

"Firstly, do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
"No. Go ahead Zayn."  
"When is Niall's birthday?"  
"Easy. It's the 30th of um... October."  
Zayn studies me. "All this talk of how powerful a sorceress you are is stupid. Does no-one realise you're just a human?" I look at him, confused and hurt by his comment. "I hate to tell you this but you're wrong. It's the 13th of September, Ivy. You're already forgetting basic facts about Niall."  
"Hey that's not fair! I've only known him about 48 hours. Less than that. How can you expect me to remember everything about him."  
"You don't understand. Remember when you met Niall? Suddenly knowing every little detail about him? That was your bond forming. Instant connection. But for mortals like you... you forget. You could say that the wiring of mortal and immortal minds is very different. Niall will never forget your details but you have to work for that Ivy. So you won't let Niall down."  
"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? Ask him? He'll know straight away!"  
"Don't worry, I'll speak to him. If any of us know what it's like to have a mortal mate, it's me." He touches my shoulder. Skin on skin contact. My vision blurs as he continues. "So you wanted to know about Perrie. Well, we better begin. Ivy? Are you ok?"

My senses fade as I am transported to another place. Another time.

The meadow is peaceful. Grass everywhere colouring it a beautiful shade of green. Small flowers try to make a star appearance too. Evening was decending. I had agreed to observe the sunset. As long as I get back by moonrise I'll be fine.

I look at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Blonde strands and blue eyes. If she was German she would have survived her country's evil leader. But she is my gorgeous girlfriend. My perfect pawprint.

"So where were you last night?" She gracefully perches herself beside me. In her eyes there is a demanding fire.  
"I'm so sorry. I came to your house yesterday but you weren't there. I had no way of telling you. I was... preoccupied last night. My father forced me to stay home." Some ceremony for this kid was going to have his first transformation tonight. Dad will be furious when he finds out his son is out in the wilderness.  
The flames in her eyes are doused. It is replaced with suspicion mixed with forgiveness and understanding. "That's fine Zayn. Imagine having one of those telephone things. I'd love to have two so I could give one to you. We would talk all day if we wanted to. If only we had that sort of money." She frowns.  
"That does sound good. Perhaps I should steal the money for you."  
"Zayn! How could you say something like that?!" She laughs pushing me over. Collapsing on top of me, I admire her perfect features. If only she knew how much I loved her. More than even I understood. But to tell her would be betraying my father's pack. The one I was on my way to inheriting.

I let my lips attach to hers. I can't explain the way she made me feel. Like all the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. For her I would do, be and say anything. Even fight off the pull of the moon.  
Detaching myself from her I say "Perrie. Stop." Fight it Zayn. Fight it off.  
"Zayn!" She stares at me as I grimace in agony. "What's wrong? Please tell me." She begs.  
"Stay away." Why did I risk it?  
"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is happening to you." I couldn't tell her even if I knew.  
"Perrie please." I gasp trying to mask my pain. "Please just go. I promise you I'll be fine tomorrow morning."  
"Zayn. Let me help you up. I'll take you to the doctor." She drags me by the body upwards.  
I scream. "Stop helping me! Get as far away from me as you can now!"  
"I love you Zayn. I'm not letting you suffer alone."  
I have a moment of peace. I idolize her for her courage. "Perrie I love y-"

I twist to the floor. I can't hold on much longer. What a useless son I am. Son of the alphas and I can't even protect my pawprint from my instincts. She shrieks my name as I jerk about. I've never had a seizure but I bet this is what it feels like.

"Zayn?" The prey breathes my name. I get up from the ground.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. But can you see why I want you to go? You're not safe here." My voice comes out as howls.  
"Wow. Zayn, is what you've been hiding from me? You are a handsome wolf, aren't you?"  
The fury of how disobedient she is takes over. "Perrie! Go! Now!" I bark.

She still ignores my warnings. My inner wolf being the aggressive dickhead he is, stalked her. Growling ferociously.  
"Z-Zayn? What are you doing?" I pounce before the rest becomes a blur.

I wake up in a ditch with none of my clothes on. So that's what transforming is like. At least it's morning. If I get through today, I'll be fine for another month. Then I remember something about Perrie screaming in horror. I dash to where we were. Oh God no.

"Perrie? Perrie please! Don't do this to me. No no no no no. Please, for God's sake wake up!" I continually yell at the girl covered in blood. I know I did this. It is wholly my fault.

"Ivy? Zayn what did you do?!" Niall snarls.  
"N-nothing." Zayn seems spaced out as if he was elsewhere.  
"Are you ok Zayn?" Eleanor enquires.  
"I was just... yeah I'm fine." Zayn answers before I get a soft murmur into the conversation.

I take in my surroundings. All them crowding over me.  
"Ivy are you alright? You blacked out." Zayn looks into my eyes.  
"You stay away from me. You monster!" I shuffle myself away from him.  
"Ivy? Why are you scared of Zayn?" Niall comforts me with a cuddle.  
I force myself off him. "You too Niall. How could you lie to me?!" I shake as I recall what happened privately. "Z-Zayn killed P... there was no bomb!"

"Get away from me. All of you!" I escape these bunch of murderers.


	11. Eleanor's Vision

Ivy's POV

I lay on Niall's bed. I can't believe he would lie to me like that. All this bullshit about being his mate. Was that a lie too? Fed up, I plotted a way to escape this hellhole. It's not like I was kidnapped. I only stayed here because I have no proper home. But then I stopped my actions as a conversation began.

"A bomb?! A fucking bomb?! Why would Perrie have died like that? Why lie?" Zayn's voice thunders.  
"It was 1940 Zayn. There was a war on. A war where bombings weren't uncommon. It wasn't like I could have told her the truth." Niall defends himself.  
"She doesn't love you. You're a vampire- an immortal being. You met her and you fell for her instantly. That's your side of the bond. She is a human who didn't ask for any of this. She's mortal. All she would have felt was instant trust and security." He argues back.  
"Really? If she felt nothing then why is she still here? With me? She saw me with blood around my mouth. She didn't batter an eyelid."  
"I don't know." I could hear the shrug in the voice.

"El? Babe, are you ok?" Louis' tone is filled with concern for his mate.  
"Ivy. She's made a decision." Eleanor's reply is monotone.  
"And?"  
"Something so subtle. It's hazy. There's too many possibilities. Sorry no. One is becoming clearer. She's with people. Survivors. An elderly woman invites them into a thatched house." I think her breathing is going crazy now.  
"El, wake up. It's only a vision. Snap out of it."  
She continues. "More people. One is a vampire. Blood. Blood in a glass. The vampire becomes furious. They... there's black eyes. More blood. This time on a body. I-I can't do this any more. It's gone." She gasps and chokes like she was drowning. A soft thud can be heard. Louis is muttering words of comfort.

"Niall, you're not going anywhere." Liam booms.  
"No! Let go of me! This is Ivy we're talking about. Did you hear that? Some asshole is going to drain her."  
"Because of a decision she makes. Now I'm not sure but you might have caused that decision."

"Niall." Eleanor has regained her former condition.  
"What?" He asks without anger.  
"Stay away from Ivy."  
"Eleanor, she's my mate. I can't let her die."  
"Stay away from Ivy. The first part of my vision is fine. It actually helps her. She needs to do it. But when she returns, leave her alone. Make no contact."  
"But El-"  
"Do you see this? This is who does it. You know I'd normally let things run their course. But I'm letting you see this. I'm changing this course for you."  
"El you don't... but... that would never happen. Why did you see him? He would never do that."

I'm getting freaked out here. I can't let this go on any longer. I can't trust anyone here. Perhaps Eleanor and Rai. But this is too much. I won't stay here and listen any more.

Niall has a window in his room. Why he has one is beyond me. Wouldn't daylight kill him? Without his protection, he is nothing. And I've never seen this thing that apparently protects him. Another lie to lure me here? Who knows.

I leap out of the open window. The impact is concentrated on my foot. I scream crumpling into a pain filled heap. Then a miracle happens. It goes away. I can't feel anything. Looking down I see my ankle isn't broken. Nor is it twisted or in any way unusual. I laugh in relief. I run away.

I don't know where I'm going. I couldn't care less. As long as point B is as far away from Niall Horan as you can get.


	12. Strangers

Ivy's POV

I've been camping out under the stars for the past few days. Going wherever the day takes me. I've got nothing but whatever I can find in nature. It's quite fun this survival thing. I'm used to it. All those times I was forced to journey to a new home. To a new life. I lost count long ago.

In the distance I hear voices. One sounds like a male and the other a female. Are these the survivors from Eleanor's visions?

"Lav stop it. We've lost them. Now can we take a break?"  
"Not until we found out what happened to the others. Blaize, we need to find them. They could still be alive."  
"Or they could have been killed like the rest of them. Grow up Lavender. Admit that we survived through luck."  
"Well trained guardians isn't what I'd call luck."  
"Besides, have you seen my leg? We have to turn back. We're in the middle of nowhere."  
"When we are both caught and murdered because you mucked up your fireballs, you get the blame for making everyone die in vain."  
"I was six Lav. You were seven. We had no control of what was happening."

At this point I stopped eavesdropping their conversation. As I was nearby a body of water I practised my aquatic abilities. I must have been noticed because the next thing I hear is the woman.

"Shut up."  
"No why should I?"  
"Blaize be quiet." No sound can be heard from either of them.

My throat tightens and I have difficulty breathing normally. Jesus, you don't have to strangle me to get my attention!  
"Who are you?" She commands. "Are you part of the Bazzi?"  
"Because she's going to tell you that. Also it doesn't help that you're strangling her."  
The grip eases slowly. I cough like my life depended on it. All things considered, it probably did. "Ivy."  
"What?" The woman asks.  
"Ivy. My name is Ivy." This causes the couple to come out of hiding.

The woman's hair lightens so the starless-night black becomes a chestnut brown. I can't be sure but I think her eyes transform from emerald to sapphire. Her hair unwinds, flattening itself. I study her features then my eyes move onto the man emerging by her side.

His appearance doesn't change at all. His golden curls spiral past his ears slightly. He most definitely has hazel eyes. He nudges the woman and she drops the telekinesis.

Images of young children of roughly seven years of age strike me. How can I see images of them if I've never seen them before?

Their hair colour and eyes are different but the similarity in all their other details is incredible. It is a massive certainty that they are related. Siblings perhaps?

"Is this your natural look?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She means are you able to do metamorphosis?"  
"No. Only the royal family can do that..." I pause taking this information in. Is she part of the royal family? The man called her Lav. Lav could be short for Lavender. And didn't Lavender call her brother Blaize?

"You two can't be alive. You died. I-I saw Celeste say Azura was the only survivor."  
"Celeste? You knew Madam Celeste?" They both look at each other like they are overjoyed. "Azura or Iris?"  
"I don't know but I'm 17. The same as Azura." I add another thing quickly so they realise they've got the wrong sorceress. "But I'm not her."

They examine my face closely. They leave the words inside their heads. What could they be thinking?

While they let it sink in, I spy a major burn on his leg. "Does it hurt?"  
"Who me?" The man points to himself.  
"Yes."  
"A bit. Fine, fine, it hurts like hell."  
"Give me your leg. I think I can help you."

Hesitantly, he lifts his right leg placing it on a tree stump. I concentrate on it using my hands to maximise the efficiency. The burn disappear before our eyes.  
"A healer. Well, you'd be handy with us. Where are you living?"  
"Everywhere. I'm a sort of nomad right now. I was with people but weren't... trustworthy."  
"Well we're trying to find a couple of teenage girls who may or may not be alive. But the Bazzi pose a huge threat to both of them." The woman explains. "If you have no-one, would you like to join us?"

"Sure but on two conditions. Firstly I'd like to know your names. Secondly you tell me what the Bazzi is."  
"Deal. I'm Blaize and this is my sister Lavender. We are the elder two of Queen Rosetta and King Sandor's children. As for the Bazzi, you might want to sit down. It may take some time."


	13. The Bazzi

Ivy's POV

They waited until nightfall to explain it. We had managed to set up camp by the lake Niall and Liam had shown me. The fire glowed as Blaize inhaled, ready to start.

"I suppose I should start at the very beginning. When everything was peacefully well. Vampires drank the dying. Werewolves howled at the moon without any disruptions. Us sorcerers kept to ourselves. We practised magic away from prejudiced humans. We lived how we wanted to. All supernaturals blended in to human society. No human would have looked twice. We never gave them a reason to. When supernaturals did interact, it was for trade or aiding our various species in progress. All supernaturals saw ourselves as each other's equal. We were united by the common enemy. Human beings."

"Then that changed. For centuries we had kept ourselves secret. Now supernaturals were acting on their feelings towards their mortal mates. But a mortal being an immortal's mate was exceedingly rare. Then the mortality of them wasn't enough for vampies and werewolves. They started turning their mates so they would never die. Anyone who opposed them was killed. They became consumed by their desire to keep their mortals safe. Hence the stories humans have been passing done the generations for the past 250 odd years."

"Supernatural beings from across the globe came together to defend our mortal friends. The lives and histories of sorcerers and humans have been woven so tightly it was impossible for us to stand by and allow the massacre to happen. When I say supernaturals I mean the likes of fairies, sorcerers, merkind, nymphs, elves, anything and everything you can think of. All still united by our most absolute law. It might be unwritten but keeping the mortals we co-habit this planet with is our duty. We can never harm them."

"But I thought we were mortal."  
"We are but not like a human is. We can live for about 120 years. Humans aren't supernatural at all. They rarely live past their 100th birthday." Lavender explains. Like I didn't know that already.  
"So what happened to the vampires and werewolves? The ones I've met still hunt and kill mortals."

"What you see nowadays. They still run rampant in every country. For some reason them pairing with mortals, even our kind, is becoming more common. So much so, people have turned a blind eye. It always ends the same way. Death or immortality. You know what happens to a mortal woman if she gives birth to an immortal's child, right?"  
"Yes I do. She dies because her body can't take it."

"Indeed. This where the Bazzi comes into the story. With so many half vampires and wolves about, more have to feed themselves. A group of extremists emerged from all the wolves and bloodsuckers. They believed that they should be allowed to live, hunt, breed and basically rule the supernatural world how they saw fit. Everyone was against this as you can imagine. Somehow the extremists, they called themselves the Bazzi, managed to conquer us. After all the fighting and secretive wars, they formed a prejudice towards humans and sorcerers. No one could stop or prevent them from taking advantages of others."

"Their first mission was to attack the innocent. That apparently wasn't enough. They targeted those in power. Lavender and I were six and seven years old at this stage. I guess you heard how influential our parents were. The whole family was wiped out. Uncles, aunts, distant cousins, even most servants. Just like that." Blaize clicks his fingers. "Everything and everyone was lost in the flames."

"But I don't understand. There has to be a reason behind the extremism. Something to twist their views like that." I puzzled.  
"There are fables about a mortal controlling every immortal. But those are nonsense. A children's story. Think nothing of it."  
"Fine I won't. I'm getting quite tired actually. If you don't mind I'll fall asleep now."

They both agreed that this was a good idea. It's been a long day. Closing my eyes, I didn't anticipate the night ahead of me.


	14. Devina's Lady

Ivy's POV

"My lady, I have your dress." Devina bustles in. She looks at me as if I am a ghost.  
"Devina, stop thinking of me as dead."  
"It is not that. I take one glance at you and... oh how stunning you look. How like your mother you are." She sighs.  
"You knew her?"  
"And her mother before her. Both strong women and determined too. You have a lot to live up to, young lady. Don't waste the wisdom of your elders." She tugs fastening the dress to my body.  
"Devina, you are over-reacting. I will be fine."  
"Your mother said that twice to me. Once was when she inherited your grandfather's role. Second time was her wedding day. Gorgeous both times. I was always by your mother's side."

"Devina, what will people say about... you-know-who?"  
"I am not sure my lady. You love who you want. I will not stop you. Those hooligans who destroyed our lives might be gone, but mark my words. You have the power over all of them. Chuck them in a dungeon if you want. They deserve worse than that." She chuckled seriously.  
"I gave them worse." I reflect on the struggle. "I never asked for that. Once this whole global excitement is over. Traitors or not. I am starting this dynasty anew. No prejudice, violence, genocide or any other thing that has become commonplace. I will not tolerate it under my rule."  
"And that is why you shall be the greatest we have ever had."  
"I am the only one Devina. The last and only one. I have to make a point."

"I have your white heels to match the top. Now what shall you be colouring your hair today?"  
"Blue skirt, white top and heels. Hmm, they represent water and clouds. How about fire for my hair?" I observe myself in the mirror.

My hair is naturally wavy so little uncurling is needed. The only natural colour I have left is the tips. The rest of my strands are orange and red. The perfect contrast. Now what for my eyes? Nature is all that remains. Grass it is then.

The preparations do not take much longer. I am soon standing on a balcony. Crown upon my head.  
They chant hailing me. Singing traditional songs from before my family's dynasty was even born. "All hail Queen-!"

I never hear the end of it. Who became queen? Whose mother and grandmother were described as stunning? I may never know the answer.

My head refuses to be forced to rest again tonight. So I stare out at the body of water. The more I recap my latest dream, the more change I see. The moon is still bright. I can observe my reflection in clarity. Red and blue. Blue and red. Over and over I think of what I learnt today. I think of the peace all mortals and immortals alike used to take for granted. I think of the woman getting ready for her coronation. Devina the servant who complimented her lady too much.

I avert my concentration to the reflected version of myself. What I see is startling.  
I don't have golden hair. There is not a single wave present. I don't see any hint of blue in my eyes. It can't be me. It's impossible.  
This stranger has hair straighter than a piece of chalk. If it was worn up it could have been mistaken for a ball of flames. I detect green in her eyes.

This is the girl from my most recent vision. I changed my appearance to be her. Metamorphosis. Except, I realise, I never needed to. Azura is the one who becomes queen. Only a member of the sorcerer's royal family has that ability. It is all becoming clear to me. The visions, the abilities and the feeling that something was missing. If I am to be sure of anything right now, it's this.

I am Azura.


	15. I Want To Go Back

Ivy's POV

It's surprising how quickly my memories are returning. All it took was for me to accept who I am. Lavender and Blaize haven't woken up yet. They know nothing of my discovery.

Azura Ivorette Dvorak.

That's what my birth name is. When Celeste and I went into hiding, she must have changed my name to Ivorette. That became Ivory then it was reduced even further to Ivy. I think I won't mind being called Zuri either. The memories of that nickname are vague but there nonetheless.

Eventually, my brother and sister rouse themselves from their sleep. I am waiting to tell them the good news.  
"Good morning Ivy." Blaize chirps with his messed up morning hair.  
"Morning." I smile back.  
"Lav wake up." He pelts a stone at our sister.  
"Ow!" She nurses her head. "That hurts moron." She chucks it back.

"Um guys, I have to talk to you."  
They both raise themselves into a sitting position. "Sure, go ahead Ivy."  
"I've been lying to myself which lead to me lying to you." Their expressions harden at this. "Last night I had a vision and when I woke up, I transformed into someone in it. I changed my appearance so I had to think properly. I've had these suspicions recently. Now I know they're true."  
"Which is...?"  
"I'm Azura. Celeste managed to hide us away. She started to call me Ivy because it's short for Ivorette. My middle name."  
"Are you saying what we think you're saying?" Lavender and Blaize glance at each other with shared excitement.  
"Yes. I didn't die with our parents."

"And Celeste? What about her?" Lavender asks.  
"No. She died. Approximately 10 years ago. They came to attack us. I think they were after me. So my powers would never be able to develop in my favour."  
"They're quite predictable. Don't worry, you'll be safe with us. Safety in numbers, right?" Blaize shrugs in his own comforting way. "Besides, master your healing and we'll be practically invincible." He smirks.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Blaize. She's still a child." She smacks our brother round the head. "You said you were 17, didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"See? Still a kid, you moron. She probably only just started her final surge."  
"I did but I swear I'm learning faster than you know. Only last week I learnt how to control the elements."  
"Really?" Their looks make me anxious. What is so wrong about my fast development?

"Never forget where we are Ivy. I'll always be here." My mother gives me a loving embrace.  
"But mother-"  
"Run and never look back. You're more special than you realise. One day when you're a big girl with all your magic, you might be lucky enough to meet others like you. When you do, come back here. But only when you have all your powers Ivy."  
"Mother I won't leave you." She increases the details in my promise.  
"Mother I'm scared." I begin crying. The roar of the scary men is getting louder.  
"I know but you must go. Keep yourself hidden and safe. And if you get into danger use your magic. Good girl. Get out of here. I'll be fine." She ushers me out of the door with a hint of sorrow.

I sprint away to 'safety' before I watch the destruction unfolding. "Mother? No! Mother no!" I scream to the distance.

"M- moth- mother." I sob to myself.  
"Ivy? I think you went into another vision. Am I correct?" Lavender crouches beside me with compassion in her voice.  
"Fire. Meadow destroyed. House destroyed. Mother dead." I explain in abrupt mutterings.  
"No. Our parents died in the castle. Not in a meadow."  
"C-Celeste. She made me promise I wouldn't go back until I was strong enough to defend myself. I'm old enough. I want to go back."  
"Do you? Well, which way we should go?" I nod in reply.

I absent-mindedly stumble towards what seems like nowhere.


	16. Fatigue

Ivy's POV

After hours of trekking, I complain of fatigue. The time of telling the truth is upon us.  
"You haven't met him, have you?" Blaize gives me a sly smile.  
"Met who?"  
"You know. Your mate." I struggle to answer Lavender's response. "Told you so. We need to get you back home."  
"Why?"  
"He's supernatural, isn't he?"  
Sighing in defeat, I nod. "He is a born vampire. His name is Niall. His friend was Celeste's mate. I ran away because he kept secrets from me. One of his pack is a werewolf. They killed their human mate during their first transformation."

I dwell on what I chose to do. Niall was only trying to make me welcome. He wanted me to feel safe in the company of his deadly friends. The only ones who didn't pose an immediate threat on my life were the girls. Fairies like Eleanor and Rainbow were safer than a flower petal. Why was I so angry at Niall? It's great to know he would go to such lengths to protect me. So what if he lied to me? At least he had good intentions when he did it.

"Get her back there now."  
"Why can't we keep going?"  
"Listen to me Ivy. You are going back to this Niall. We can't risk you getting worse."  
"Worse? How would I get worse? I'm fine. We were just walking for ages. I'm tired and need to sit down for a moment. I have nothing wrong with me."  
"Stop denying it. He is going to be so many times worse than you. As much as we hate the Bazzi for what they've done, we can't let him get hurt. He has nothing to do with them, right?"  
"Not to my knowledge. I doubt he would have a chance. I've had time to reflect on his actions. They are totally justified. He was only making me safe and welcome."

"Do you want to go back to him?"  
"Not yet. To my old home."

I begin walking towards where we need to go. My head burns but I ignore it. I acknowledge it for the first time in days. I haven't eaten anything proper in at least three days. The recognition of my weakened form finally infects me. I collapse under the sheer mass of it.

"You see? We need to head towards the place you were living before."  
"No." I shake my weary head.  
"Ivy please." Blaize begs.  
"Keep going. We have to see it. I don't know but something important is there. I owe Liam. We could tell him something more about Celeste. Give him piece of mind."  
"Having you back safe will give Niall piece of mind."

Keep yourself hidden and safe. And if you get into danger use your magic.

How? What on Earth could I do to obey that order? I could use my magic to help us get to the meadow faster. What could I do? What could I use? Then it strikes me. Niall's friend was about to murder the both of us. This was when I had just met him. I had used a spell to get myself to safety. If only I could remember what it was.

That's it. Teleportation. I could use that. I need to summon enough magic to teleport all three of us to the dilapidated remains of the house.

"Take my hand. I'll take you with me."  
"You don't need to. Just lead the way."  
"It is too far to walk. Take my hand. I can't go without some help. I doubt I have it in me."  
"Fine." They submit.  
"Tollite me et quo est devenire ad sanguinem. Et erue nos in salutis." I shut my eyes concentrating on the words. I feel light and my body tingles in the rush.

When I peer at my new surroundings. The roof has been destroyed. Thatched like I pictured it. The walls are covered in ivy branches. This house is in ruins. So why is there someone living in it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin should mean "Take me and my blood to where we must arrive. Deliver us in safety."


	17. Celeste

Ivy's POV

"Come on." I order them. "We have to explore."  
"Ivy!" My brother orders me as I stumble towards the front door.

"Hello?" I walk through.  
"Are you stupid?" Blaize pulls me back sharply. "Do you know what could be in there?"  
"Or more importantly, who could be in there?"  
"It won't be anyone dangerous. Besides, I do have magic. I'll be fine."

"Hello?" An elderly woman appears. Her eyes are pale blue and her hair has faded to a greyish-white.  
"Are you Celeste?"  
"Depending who is asking." She frowns.  
"It's me, Azura."  
"She is dead. They all are. I won't stand for this rubbish. Get away from me."  
I stupidly waste the last of my reserves. I picture my mother from what tiny scrap of memory I have of her. "You see? Azura."  
"Ivy!" I hear my sister scream as I see darkness.

Celeste's POV

I stare at her. She came back. Does she know how much danger she's putting everyone in? Though, she can change her appearance. That is quite impressive for her.

She exhales sharply and her eyes flutter. She collapses in front of us all. Her face returns to her real one. It's hard not to be frightened when the girl you helped raise falls unconscious spontaneously.

What really worries me is her age. She isn't 17 but nearing her forties. She's running out of time and they don't even notice. Did they meet her too late? Did she already reach her early adulthood at that point?

"Is... is she?" The man asks in fear.  
"No. Get her inside. We should talk."

We place her on my spare seat.  
"So, you're Madam Celeste."  
"Yes Blaize."  
"You remember me?" He smiles surprised.  
"And Lavender. Or are you Iris?"  
"Lavender." I nod at her reply.  
"It's a pleasure seeing you both again. So no Iris yet?"  
"Afraid not. Do you know how to help Ivy?"  
"No."  
"Is this anything to do with separation sickness?"

"Only those who have found their m-" I smile looking at her. Well done darling. To find him so young. Any parent would be proud. But not happy to see her like this. "Get her back."  
"Like we haven't been trying to make her. She says it's some vampire she met recently. His name starts with N. Lav what was it?"  
"Not Neil. Something like-"  
"Niall?" I gasp.  
"That's it!" Their faces fall as they see mine. "Not good then."

"Yes and no. Good for me because my mate was in the same pack as him. Last time I saw them anyway. It's been years since then. Who knows if they're still friends. Bad for her because, if memory serves me well, Niall is a born vampire. Very, very bad indeed."  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
I think of the best way to impart the knowledge I have. "If he was a half mortal like my Liam, she would stop deteriorating after a while. She'd age faster and her powers would weaken. But it would stop eventually. It doesn't help me that your parents sped the effects up."

"How so?" Rosa's eldest asks.  
"I haven't seen Zuri for ten years. I've looked after her for many years after but indirectly. Your mother bestowed a transference charm on me and the others. This was the day everyone died. All she could do-"  
"You became able to do."  
"Yes. But in the panic she forgot that we were never born to have that power. None of us were. It's been slowly killing us. After some members of the Bazzi found and attacked Azura and I, I made the decision to use some of my abilities to create a copy of myself. She looked completely different but the powers were the same. Every time Azura's life was endangered the copy was programmed to do the same thing. Ivy probably thinks she had many parents. It was me in different forms. In a way."  
"Ok. But that doesn't explain what is happening to Ivy."

I return to my point after a slight detour. "If we don't get her back now, the symptoms won't stop. Soon she'll have no magic. No magic means..." I wait for the hint to be taken.  
"She'll be human." Lavender's face pales as she studies her sister's appearance. "No extended lifespan. With her age hurtling along."  
"She'll die?" Blaize realises.  
"Yes."

"It's a good thing I still can get her home. I just pray Niall still lives in the same place."


	18. She's Alive!

Liam's POV

Things got strange after we found out Ivy had left. Niall went into a rage when he saw the open window. But that was 11 days ago. He is going to starve if we can't get him to drink soon.

"Liam!" Eleanor can't contain her excitement. "Liam you won't believe it."  
"What?" I have never seen her this happy since she met Louis.  
"She's alive!"  
"Well I'd hope for Niall's sake."  
"Not Ivy. I think she's alive but I'm talking about Celeste. She will come here and knock on the door in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

As expected the door pounds. "Answer it Liam. She is on the other side." Eleanor's wings flap crazily and her hair becomes a blend of red and yellow. Over the years I have learnt that means she is happy and excited.

She can't alive. We saw her dead eight years ago. I saw it with my own eyes. I looked her body just lying there in a damaged house in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't imagine it. Why would I? She has to be long gone. What I'm told I'm about to see must be impossible.

"Liam." She breathes. "You haven't aged a day." It's true. It's her.  
"I have this whole half vampire thing going on." I joke with too much happiness to suppress.

I can still see the younger version of my mate underneath all her wrinkles. Her eyes are still the same. As for her hair, it has faded to long strands of white. Her whole body has weakened significantly in the past decade and a half since I last saw her. But she's still perfect. Even if her age is a shock.

"Oh Celeste." I wrap her in the tightest hug I can give her while being careful. "I can't believe this. I-I thought you w-were dead. I even saw-"  
She hugs back tightly too. "A copy of me. Rosa use a transference charm on us before we escaped."  
I stare at her hardly believing this is really happening. "So... you're okay?"  
"Sort of. I need your help. Is Niall still here?"  
"Yes."  
"I have to jump to Scotland. Zuri has severe separation sickness. I've never seen anything like it. She desperately needs Niall to be next to her."

"Zuri?" Niall over hears our conversation. Damn telepath ruining my reunion with my long lost mate."See, didn't I tell everyone I thought she was Azura. Did any of you listen? No. Now she's dying. As if I couldn't feel it already, she just confirmed it. What are you waiting for? Go!"

With a single grasp of my hand Cel takes us away.  
"Ivy?!" I glare at her. But she was 17 the last time we all saw her. She looks like her next birthday will be her 60th. "Separation sickness doesn't do this to anyone this quickly. Look at her!"  
"Li, calm down. She's young and her mate is a born supernatural. It was going to be quicker than with us."  
"15 years and you only age about 60 years. It's only been an eleven day separation for Niall and Ivy."  
"You're a halfling. Niall is full. Lavender. Blaize. Help me get her off the bed. We have to go immediately."  
Two people who look similar to Ivy help Celeste. Is anyone who is said to have died actually dead?

Together we all return to Direction Towers. Niall can't restrain himself once we're back.  
"Jesus. What happened to her?" He checked her vital signs with haste. We all make an audience around them. Niall turns his head to address El and Rai. "Just about girls. Can we heal her somehow?"  
"I don't know." Their hair colour has darkened to fit the sombre mood floating in the room.

We are all lost as to what we should do to help. 

Ivy's POV

I wake up on the floor. An elevated floor. More commonly known as a sofa. My mind spins. My breath is laboured as I regain my environmental awareness. With a struggle I open my eyes.  
"Welcome back Azura." The only person I want to see smiles with relief.


	19. Stop James

Niall's POV

I feel like nothing. Like there's not much point of doing anything until we can get Ivy back. That's why I haven't had an appetite for over a week. It seems like millennia to me. But then, I am an immortal being. Sometimes a second feels like a decade to me.

Eleanor wakes from the trance state she was in. I was the only one who knew she went into another vision. I couldn't be asked to call for Louis. So what if he isn't there to comfort her while she goes under? It wasn't like she was frightened by it this time.

I think about Eleanor's vision from the night Ivy left. But why would I let James near her? I don't even know for sure if it was James I saw. I hope it was him though. Because if James is the one, I know how to stop the tragedy. I just need to make sure he never gets angry enough to meet Ivy. Eleanor did the right thing, showing me. My fingers are crossed that I can fix it.

Speaking of El, she is fluttering around Liam. Her hair is changing. She begs Liam to open the door that is knocking. Bored of my never-ending existence, I listen in.

"Oh Celeste." He squeezes her in an embrace. Or should that be, he circles his arms around the visitor like she is china. "I can't believe this. I-I thought you w-were dead. I even saw-"  
She hug him back tightly too. No need to be cautious when clinging to someone more durable. "A copy of me. Rosa use a transference charm on us before we escaped."  
I stare at her hardly believing this is really happening. "So... you're okay?"  
"Sort of. I need your help. Is Niall still here?"

Liam looks back at me. I stare at him. Why does that asshole halfie get to be reunited with his mate? Why him and not me? I have been starving myself for almost two weeks. I don't care how he had to drink the same rubbish for years. Wasn't Celeste supposed to be dead, anyway?

"Yes."  
"I have to jump to Scotland. Zuri has severe separation sickness. I've never seen anything like it. She desperately needs Niall to be next to her." You don't need to tell me twice. She isn't the only one who wants us back by each other's side.

"Zuri?" However sweet their little reunion is, I have bigger problems at hand. "See, didn't I tell everyone I thought she was Azura. Did any of you listen? No. Now she's dying. As if I couldn't feel it already, she just confirmed it. What are you waiting for? Go!"

I shut my eyes. Anger won't solve anything. Whatever I feel, James must never be able to introduce himself to Ivy. Under no circumstances must that happen. It becomes my primary law.

I enable my vision in time for me to watch Liam grabbing Celeste's hand. The two of them are gone seconds after.

I can't stop myself once they're back. The girl I love, that's right LOVE, has changed in such extremes. It scares me to see her like this. It horrifies me that I have forgotten the one thing I can't stop. Not even pause. I can succeed in keeping her safe for as long as I want to. But nothing can stop her from ageing. It looks like I've lost half of her natural life span already.

"Jesus. What happened to her?" I check her vital signs with speed. The best sound penetrates my ear drums. Her heartbeat. Everyone here crowds around us. My telepathy returns finally. It switched off for some reason soon after I was apart from Ivy.  
Is she going to be ok?  
I turn my head to address El and Rai. "Just about girls. Can we heal her somehow?"  
"I don't know." Eleanor shrugs with a hint of guilt.

Precious time drags itself. Ivy finally begins to stir.  
"Welcome back Azura." I breath a sigh of relief. Thank God, she's awake.  
"So you know then?" Her heart races. Faster than it should. I suppose it is like that because she is waking up. Hearts don't beat as quickly when mortals sleep.  
"Surprise?" Unsure of why I said that, I attempt to say something better. She denies me the chance.

I fight my predatory habits so I can settle into her embrace. Holding my breath is the best avoidance method. It doesn't help how warm her neck is. Neither does the scent she emits. It's unbearable but I stand it for a while longer. When that is no longer possible I ripped her off me.

"Niall? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I cough smiling politely. "Just your neck."  
"I've come back from 11 days of being outdoors. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She laughs nervously.  
"It's not that kind of neck problem. It's my normal neck problem." I find myself having the same awkwardness.  
Her eyes widen in shock. I hear her mind dash for a suitable apology. "I-"  
"It's fine. When we get you cleared up, I'll help you shield again."  
"Ok." She gets up and finds a mirror.

"Does anyone want to explain this?!" She circles her face with her hand.


	20. Out Of Order

Ivy's POV

Wow. That was close. I can't believe I put Niall in that position. How stupid am I? Of course he is thirsty. It's been forever since we last saw each other. But what I can't understand is why my chest is exploding. It's just Niall. I'm not -you know- with him am I? Am I?!

I raise my head. I gawk at my reflection who stares back on her side of the mirror. The version of me I encounter is the opposite of what I expected. I thought I would be slightly dirty. My hair would be messy because it hasn't been brushed for days. I especially anticipated my hair to be golden and my skin to be firm.

Instead I have sagging skin. My hair is the dullest colour out there. I am of course dirty with mussed up hair but everything else is so out of order. I could have sworn I wasn't away for more than a month. I doubt it was even a month. It has to be less. So how did this have the chance to occur?

My mind spins as I put the jigsaw together. But how could I when all the crucial pieces, the ones which made up the most important aspects of the completed image, were scattered across an infinite nowhere nobody can reach. Whirling out of control, I conclude that the others might be keeping the key pieces to themselves.

"Does anyone want to explain this?!" I motion to the whole of my face using my hand. I am verging on tears because of my confusion.  
They all stare at me. "Ivy, it's ok." Liam begins to creep in my direction like he did in a vision I saw him in. Does he really think it would work on my anxieties if it didn't when I was three? Niall laughs at this.

Shut up Niall, you're not helping.  
Sorry. But I remember seeing that.  
You shouldn't have been. It was my private business.  
Hey! I was only checking up on you. We're mates and I thought you were having a nightmare. Your business is mine too now.  
Oh, just be quiet, would you? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the same person. Do you know why my whole body is aged?  
Separation sickness. It basically means we were away from each other and it was affecting us both. If you listen to Liam, he's blabbing on about it now.

"-so basically please don't run off again. Niall has refused to drink anything. I'm surprised he let you hug him."  
"Niall don't distract me again. I still know nothing. What is this separation sickness?"

I told you, it's when mates are apart from one another. It has an effect on them both. You aged and lose your powers. I went on hunger strike and couldn't hear anyone. After the majority of two centuries, not hearing thoughts was creepy.  
Oh I get it now. Thanks Niall.

My heart sprinted to my discomfort. What was wrong with me? Never mind my heart. That can be dealt with later. Right now I have to focus on healing. I look at Celeste. Perhaps I can heal her too. I helped my brother, didn't I? Why not Celeste?

I smiled at Liam and Celeste. They were lucky to have each other's affections. Maybe Niall and I will end up like them. You'd hope we would what with our whole bond and everything. But I don't even like him. I don't think I do anyway. Shut up Ivy!

After a meal and drink, I feel capable of magic. Smirking I pull Celeste away from her mate.  
"Azura what are you-?"  
"Please, I'm Ivy now. You're the one who gave me that nickname." I make her follow me to the bathroom.  
"Ivy, what are you doing?"  
"What age would you like to return to? How old are you?"  
"I'm 54, I think."  
"Ok. Would you prefer to look like you're in your early 20s? Liam looks about that age."  
"Well that wouldn't be bad but-"  
I grab her sleeve and she feels my abilities. Her hair turns to a dirty blonde. Her eyes not only widened in amazement but gained concentration in their blueness. They deepened in shade. "But-"  
"The night I ran away, I leaped from Niall's window. I think I might have broken my ankle. All of a sudden, it didn't hurt anymore. I can heal." I shrugged before staring at my reflection again. My wavy blonde hair appeared.

Celeste and I stood there studying each other. Not a wrinkle in sight.  
"You look so much like R-"  
"Devina said that to me a lot. Or at least she will." I only had one vision of the future and it's confusing getting me head around it. How does El cope?  
"Devina? I remember her. Thank God she is fine. Rosa and Sandy would be so proud of you and your siblings." Her eyes pool as she probably reflects on my parents.  
"I might not remember them properly but I bet they would have thanked you for what you sacrificed for me. I now understand what you left behind. I can't thank you on their behalf enough." I wrap her in a heartfelt hug.

"Girls, you ok?" Liam pounds on the locked door.  
"Let's show them our new looks."  
"Yes." She nods grinning anticipating their response.

I don't think the expressions of Liam and Niall combined can ever leave my memory. They were priceless.


	21. Blood Glass

Niall's POV

I return from hunting with the boys. I say return with them, more like return by myself leaving the boys behind. I finally fed myself. Better later than ever. But going 11 days without blood still leaves me with an appetite. So it is to my delight that I find a glass with a piece of card beside it. The card is sapphire blue but I can't work out how the messenger managed to find it. Do we have card in our house? That's not the point. The point is that there was a sapphire blue card lying by a glass filled with the best smelling crimson liquid I have ever encountered.

The writing on the card said:

Hi, didn't know whether you'd be thirsty when you got back. You said you weren't satisfied for as long as the average vampire. So don't I know whether this is useful or not. If not, give it to one of the others. I'm sure they will find a suitable use for it. Drinking it perhaps is the main use I can think of. But I don't know much about uses for blood.

Anyway, bon appetite Niall!

I was flattered by the idea someone had taken the time to find a bag and pour it out. It amused me to think they could locate our blood cellar downstairs yet be unaware of blood uses.

I picked up the glass beaker. I let the aromas float into my nostrils. It was by far the best smell of blood I had ever had the pleasure of smelling. Very familiar too. I struggled to answer the question of where or when I had smelt this blood before. It was probably a coincidence. I did spend a lot of time roaming the blood cellar.

I sipped like I was at a formal engagement. I haven't been to one in years. Modern society doesn't throw formal occasions like the ones I attended with my family during my youth. That distant aunt I had, what a nightmare she was. Always boasting her son would make an amazing heir. Everyone forgot about us in our family tree. The ones descended from that rebellious daughter. The one who disgraced her father's good name to run off with an Irish man.

Never mind my lineage. It is insignificant when compared to the eruption of flavour my tongue was introduced to. It was indescribable. But the smell returned. Recognising it sent my universe tumbling down.

Too much sadness, fury and disgust created a storm. Sadness because she had done this to herself. How had this exited her body then entered this feeble glass? Fury because she had been foolish enough to extract blood from herself. It could have put her in a dangerous situation. But the largest was my disgust at myself. How was I so blind to realise it was Ivy's blood sooner? I mean... really? Her blood. The one that has been sending me to the madhouse for a fortnight.

How could I have I been so stupid? A storm raged inside me. It left my grasp. I was beyond the point of control.

What is that song by that female American singer? Ah yes. I remember now. I'm coming out so you better get this party started.  
No. How can you be here? You don't exist!  
Oh really, Niall?  
Yes, you don't exist James. You never did. Not while I have something to do with it.  
Pity. I do remember you getting very annoyed on your 16th birthday. Making poor Peter and Lucian go with you to a secluded spot. How did you phrase it?  
I need to get away from my troubles, Lucian. Bring your brother if you want.  
Exactly but it wasn't you was it?  
No. Fine, it wasn't. It was you. But you're not getting out this time. I struggled too hard to capture you again to throw this all away.  
Don't you see? You already did. You have no control. You lost it, remember? Over a stupid glass filled with your mate's blood. Ridiculous really, when you think about it.

He takes over. My defences are all gone. I submit to him. I thank Ivy for leaving her pen on the counter. In my last few seconds I manage to write

Help! James out!

then I let go unwillingly.

James' POV

I sniff the air. Oh the sweet fragrance of a mortal's blood. It is so pleasant to be able to move freely. Not trapped in a mental prison with only an idiot to scorn me.

When I locate the source of the blood I find she is gorgeous. With the prettiest of necks. She nurses a line on the front of her wrist. We both watch it fade.

I think I found my way of revenge. And, this is the best part, she smells so sweet.  
No, don't you dare! Leave her alone. I'm begging you.  
Not a chance.


	22. Consider Niall Dead

Ivy's POV

He stood there studying me, his prey. I couldn't believe how pitless black his eyes could become. You couldn't differentiate between his iris and his pupil. The worse thing about his eyes? Black is the colour of death in the Western World. It doesn't help that red is the colour that my blood will colour his mouth. No two colours could better sum up how this situation will finish.

"You don't pour blood into a glass beaker." His dark eyes are fixed on my arm. "You stupid little girl."  
"Niall cut it out. What's wrong with you?"  
He growls erratically. Like he is fighting something. His normal eyes are present. "G-get the o-others. ZA-!" He recoils never ceasing the animalistic noises. His eyes fluctuate to night again.

"Niall! Niall!" He sounds like he's mocking me. "Consider your little Niall dead. As long as I'm out here, he's back here." He taps the back of his head. "By the way, my name is James Hornet." He offers his hand. I refuse to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Niall can't shut up about you. I've had to deal with him babbling about how fragile you are. No offense to you, of course. He is just a bit paranoid that something dangerous will kill you." James laughs eventually fade to a smirk.

When I don't respond he asks "What should I call you? Ivy or Azura? It's the most perplexing thing."  
"Neither. Give Niall back!"  
"Ah, she speaks!"  
"Don't you dare mock the third in line to the Dvorak throne." I stand to seem taller.  
"Don't you dare mock the third in line to the Dvorak throne." He repeats chortling.

"Funny, isn't it? How you deny everything yet your subconscious drags you here for every waking moment of your life. Since you met Niall, that is." This reminds me that my shields are still down. "By the way, darling, shielding is useless. I'm much stronger and, if I say so myself, better than him. He was too much of a softy. Always making people shield their minds from him. He was such a wimp and coward. The information stored in other people's heads can be used to expose their weaknesses. Niall was too moronic to realise that."

"Look, the others, all eight of them, are coming back. Y-you will be stopped." I hated the way he was approaching me. I did my best to keep the distance.  
"Now, now Ivy. No need to be scared. I have no grudge against you. I mean we just met. But I'm not the coward Niall is. And I don't shudder at the thought of death. My God, really, you are nothing but an insignificant human, one with magic I admit but human nonetheless, whose death will make me less thirsty as well as happier. To everyone else you are meaningless."  
"I don't die. I've seen it myself. I live long enough to become queen. I inherit my parents' kingdom."  
"Niall hung around that Eleanor girl long enough for me to know even those with her gift aren't always right."

He began to stalk me. Closer and closer. I used every elemental spell I had. Nothing. He just dodged them. Shit, I'm screwed. I owed everyone at least some battle. Especially Niall. I kept my offensive until James shoved me so I was back to sitting. Sitting on the bed. If Niall was still here, it would be his bed. But James replaced him. I don't know what to do anymore.

Then he does the most surprising thing. He leans towards me. I instinctively avoid him. He grabs my face and directs it to his. His cupped hands restrict any proper movement from my mouth. I can't speak. My protests come out as mumbles. But he can talk.  
"Shh, imagine I'm really Niall. I might despise him for neglecting me and pretending I don't exist but... you don't exist in the depths of someone's mind for almost 200 years without having some sympathy for them."

Our lips connect. It disgusts me that they fit effortlessly. But it is Niall's lips. James is just the conscience occupying that body presently. I foolishly hope that somehow this is my sacrifice that will bring Niall back. It isn't. James only transfers the pecks to my neck. I screech underneath the right hand blocking my mouth. I kick, squirm and struggle in any way possible. It isn't easy when you are pressed against a wall.

James looks up to the ceiling without moving his head. Like he is attempting eye contact with his brain. "You got what you wanted. Now I get payback for all your crimes against me. The best thing? You'll get the blame and everyone will treat you like Zayn. No. Even worse than him." James laughs evilly. He lets his eyes drop down to his victim. To me.

"I can't speak from experience but I doubt this will hurt too much if I do it properly. Then again, Niall would hate it if his poor little mate died in agony."  
I feel the lakes emerge from my eyes. I pray Niall turns his head in the other direction in there. I would dread to think what is going on in there.  
"Oh well. Enough teasing you." His sighs transform into laughs. He swipes the hair away from my neck. I yelp at the sensation of his fangs piercing my skin.

I can't ignore the blood that I can feel leaving my neck. He gulps too quickly. Trying to get this over with. But this makes the room spin for me. I can't grasp the world anymore. I lose the energy required to fight him off. Not that I could. Super strength and all that. James must recognise my struggle. He begins to slow down, savouring it. Or perhaps it is because my heart, accelerating in pace as it is from terror, is unable to pump enough of my blood for him.

I am so lost to the world that my eyes droop. I become somewhat deaf. I don't even feel anymore. The whole of reality becomes darker and darker and dar


	23. Ivy?!

Eleanor's POV

After managing to gather supplies in the forest Celeste, Rai and I returned to an empty home. The boys followed soon after.  
"Hey, anyone seen Niall?" I asked  
"No, he came home early." Lou replied.  
"So he's on his own?"  
"Ivy was here too, wasn't she? I'm sure they're talking or something."  
"Yeah I guess."

I flew to the kitchen to sort the items we had collected out. It was then that I saw the worse thing I could have hoped for. A glass beaker which was still quite full of a liquid I recognised as blood. With a note on which was written a little message for Niall. But on the other side was a more distressing message.

Help! James out!

In Niall's handwriting. This was the part of the vision where Ivy dies. I know Niall saw it in full clarity. Whatever I saw, he did. He knows that Ivy almost dies because he kills her. But if it was James, that makes more sense. He would stop at nothing to get revenge on Niall. All berserks have an obsession with hating their true selves. No-one knows why.

"Lou." I tremble.  
"Babe, what's wrong? You're not going into another vision are you?"  
"No but one of them is becoming true. T-the one about Ivy dying."  
"Ivy dying?"  
"The one where there is blood in a glass." I point to the evidence. "Then someone drains Ivy. I saw Niall but I was absolutely wrong."  
"Niall would ne-"  
"James. J-James is going to kill her." I show him the note.  
His eyes widen. "BOYS!"  
"What?" Harry asks oblivious to the urgency. The others emerge.

"Where is Ivy?"  
"Don't know. With Niall, maybe? She likes to hang around in his room."  
"Everyone go to Niall's bedroom. I think I can smell her there."

We all speed to where Ivy was. Our fears were answered. I watched in disbelief as the boys dragged the nightmare version of Niall to the cell we had for a good reason. Next to their blood cellar.

But Ivy was the concern. I stumbled to the pale bloodied figure slumped motionless against the wall. Blood staining the right side of her neck. For all to see because her hair has been swept away. So it didn't block the optimal blood location on her body. Her eyes were closed with only a sliver still open.

"Cover her neck." Celeste ordered in a soothing voice. "She wouldn't want to be seen like this. I know I wouldn't."  
"I-is s-she?" I shudder. The tears on Rai and Cel's faces are sufficient replies for me.  
"Why would Niall do that? Surely he would have enough restraint." Rai fails at not letting more tsunamis fall.  
"You never met Henry. But Cel and I have met Leo and Lewis. It was our jobs to help Liam and Louis get back to us. It wasn't Niall."  
"James?" I nod at Cel's answer.  
Rai began to say things she didn't mean. Only said in the spur of an anguished moment.

"That will hurt Niall too. Don't say things like that."  
"Sorry. But we need to avenge Ivy."  
"Revenge is what caused this. We can be more rational when we have had time to grieve."

We stayed mute until the boys returned. Shaking uncontrollably, I crushed Louis.  
"No." He pulled me off him. He stared at my eyes refusing to accept the truth. "No."  
"She is g-gone." I sobbed into him.  
"Shh, we'll think of something. Besides, are you sure? I think I hear five heartbeats in here."  
"Yeah me too." Liam counts his slower heart in the mix.

"But she died. We saw it." Rainbow, Celeste and I share the same thought.  
"So why is her heart beating then?" Harry smiles sadly.  
"And why can't I hear anything from Perrie? She tells me everything. She'd let me know if one of her friends was coming down." Zayn emphasises his point.

We all look at the corpse. I remember only minutes ago seeing her with her eyes mostly shut. So why were they floating up?


	24. Berzerk

Ivy's POV

Existence didn't become so bleak. My hearing began first. With my touch reactivating almost immediately afterwards. I hated touch because I could feel everything again. Especially the overriding sensation of the world slamming down on me. The excruciating agony encompassing my whole body. But the main culprit was below my chin but above my shoulders. My neck.

I can just about hear voices sounding feminine and angry. The final statement causes silence to ensue. Only silent sobs with each other kill it. Masculine footsteps and vocals emerge.

The sound of quick, thudding feet. "No." A male gasps. "No."  
"She is g-gone." One of the girls has muffled sobs.  
"Shh, we'll think of something. Besides, are you sure? I think I hear five heartbeats in here." The first person returns a comment.  
"Yeah me too." A different guy speaks.

"But she died. We saw it." I don't remember anyone except myself and James being there.  
"So why is her heart beating then?" Someone sounds like they are optimistic.  
"And why can't I hear anything from Perrie? She tells me everything. She'd let me know if one of her friends was coming down." I can tell this is Zayn.

My eyes suddenly ignite the urge to open and observe. Blurs solidify into real images. Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Celeste, Eleanor and Rainbow all pale at me taking in my surroundings.

"But how?!" Eleanor shrieks in amazement and confusion.  
"El please be quiet." Cel approaches me. "Do you want anything?"  
I wince at the feeling of shrugging.  
"Can you speak?" She furrows her eyebrows.  
I struggle to find the power to open my mouth. I attempt shaking my head. It leaves me screaming inside.

"Get her water. I'll clean up. Make sure she has somewhere comfortable to rest. And we probably need to give he more blood." Celeste has such a maternal authority. No wonder she was chosen to be my new mother.

Eventually I have the strength to be active. I believe it is the next day when this happens.  
"Hi."  
"How are you feeling?" Rai asks.  
"I don't know. Everything still hurts. Especially my neck."  
She laughs softly. "That's expected. What happened?"  
"Niall attacked me. Or someone who looks like him. James?"  
"Yeah, James is Niall's berzerk."  
"What is that?" I enquire confuse by this term.  
"Come down when you are ready. We'll explain it to you."

Taking it slowly, I descend to the living room.  
"Berzerk?"  
"Sit down. I promise we will explain it as plainly as we can." Harry comforts me as he helps usher me to a seat. I let my weary body fall.

"So berzerks..." Harry's mind is probably whirring as to where to start.  
"They are like shoulder devils but um..." Louis stops. I can tell it is a difficult subject.  
"More prominent." Liam offers.  
"Yeah, that's what I was looking for. They are like shoulder devils but more prominent. They are like our alter egos but the evil kind."  
"I still don't understand." I admit.  
Zayn is passed the baton of responsibility. "It is the vampire version of wolfing out."  
"Except we don't change every month." Harry interjects.  
"Yeah but it is like that." Liam agrees.

"But why did he try to kill me?"  
"Berzerks hate us because we forget about them. We have to. We can't risk letting them out."  
"How do they get out exactly?"  
"When our emotions overwhelm us for even a second. We get distracted and they escape."  
"Then we get locked up in the back."  
They all shudder. "God, that is horrible."  
"You have them?"  
"Well yeah. Mine is called Lewis Thomas."  
"Leo Heath."  
"Henry Edwards."

I don't fully understand but I'm getting there. "What about bloodlust? Is that them?"  
"Half us, half them."  
"Ok."

"Where is Niall?"  
"It isn't him."  
"I know. But where is he?"  
"At the back of James' mind. James is downstairs. But I would advise against seeing him." Liam warns.

They weren't Niall. They didn't know my desire to avoid Niall was waning incredibly. Despite what they knew, I knew better. I wanted Niall desperately.


	25. Lurking

Ivy's POV

Holding my breath, I adventured to the staircase. The one connecting the living room to the blood cellar. Disconnecting the latch I move as speedily as the vampires I live with. The hatch lead to the bannisters. Looking down it seemed like they spun for infinity. Maybe that was more due to the fact my measly human eyes were rubbish familiarising themselves with the dark.

I tiptoed down the spiralling planks. The one I had come to see was lying behind his bars. One whiff and he was clutching them.

"Come to pay me a visit, have you?"  
"I heal quickly. Why is it taking so long for me to feel better?" I ignore the twinge in my side. I've been having them a lot recently.  
"Because you're stupid and know nothing about me." James sneered.  
"If you'd stop being so hostile towards me, maybe I'd give you a chance."  
"Fine." He folded his arms.  
"Please explain to me what I am clueless about."

"Remember this?"

James' face was too close for my liking. So close I could reach out and touch it. His breath smelt like stale blood. Why did I give him a glass of my own blood again? It was putrid.

"I can't speak from experience but I doubt this will hurt too much if I do it properly. Then again, Niall would hate it if his poor little mate died in agony."

"Yes" I had managed to not black out fully. That was a first. Before when I was having a vision, I'd be on the floor when I woke up.  
"Do you know what I meant by that?"  
"Obviously, you were thinking about killing me instantly. Crushing my windpipe perhaps?"  
"That certainly would have finished you off, yes. But not what I had meant." He prises his mouth open. Pointing at his fangs he says "See these beauties?"  
"Yes." I could still feel the waft of blood lingering in my airspace. Does he not know about toothpaste?  
"I do know about toothpaste, my dear. Unfortunately, I was not supplied with it when I became imprisoned. In a cage again. Doesn't that pretty much sum up my existence?" He chuckled.  
"Explanation. Now." I demanded.  
"Fine. Where was I?" Your fangs, you conniving monster. "Hey less of the 'insults'. You're lucky you're Niall's mate. I'm trying to be helpful here on his behalf. Anyway, these babies are loaded with venom. I bite you, it enters you bloodstream. It should have killed you if the draining failed to. Which, of course, it did; your friends pulled me off of you. You should be a cold corpse right now. Lucky you with your healing."

"That doesn't come near to answering my question." I envelope my arms.  
"But it does." His eyes shine. "Don't you see? Venom is immortal like me. No cure and certainly no magic healing. Can't kill me, can't dispose of venom. You are dying right now." He cackles before imparting the next bit of knowledge. "And you don't even know it!"

"That's rubbish."  
"It isn't. Feeling a bit short of breath? Perhaps some fatigue has occurred recently?" He hints.  
"Can you not mock me? So what if I'm tired? I lost a serious amount of blood. I have a valid reason."  
"Not everyone survives it." He had a singing tone. "Niall learnt that the hard way."  
"Pardon?"  
"What, did you really think it would be that easy? 'I'm dying and I don't care. Once Niall is back we can work on our bond. We'll have eternity to do so.' How naïve can you mortals get?! You don't just get bitten and change once the process is over. Some people's bodies can't cope with the venom."

And that was when I accepted the first tide. I escaped to Niall's bedroom. The rest of the night was spent forcing my mouth shut. But the urge to make my agony audible soon overrode everything else.

"GUYS!"


	26. Azura

Ivy's POV

Through the dense fog of my terror, I hear a soothing sound. Her voice lulls me to a sleepy daze.

It's ok. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to make you feel this way. I swear I'll try to make this as quick as possible.  
Who are you?  
I don't know. I don't have an identity yet. I was searching around up here for some inspiration. I hope you're not mad at me. I thinking that maybe I could call myself Rosie Sandora. You know, after our parents. Well yours. No, I have a better idea. How about we clear up this problem with your real name? Everyone knows you as Ivy, I could be Azura. I'm sure Celeste won't mind. But what about a surname? I need one of those too.  
Sandori maybe?  
Azura Sandori. Yeah I like that. Sounds unique, doesn't it?  
It hurts. Please stop it. I can't take the burning anymore.  
Jesus, I'm sorry. I will stop this. Just give me a moment. Just one more moment Ivy. I'll fix this for you.

She was true to her word. The torture subsided. But so did my breathing. As well as my heartbeat.  
But you know what? I actually liked this. I felt stronger by the millisecond. I easily granted Azura passage.

Azura's POV

I stretched my whole body. So this was what living was like. It feels good. I'm slightly jealous of you Ivy.

Sorry. What's going to happen to me now?  
You'll be fine. I'll give you your body back in at dawn.  
Sounds fine by me. I can't feel anything now.  
Good.

"Ivy, what happened? Why were you screaming?" A male with midnight strands stares at me.

His name is Zayn. He's our friend.  
Ok. Smells pretty horrible.  
I didn't notice. He's a good guy. He won't hurt you if you don't provoke him. He's a werewolf.  
Werewolf? So that's why he stinks of canine.

"I-I am fine now. It's ok... Zayn." Such a strange sensation, this talking thing.  
"Ivy?" Another person emerges in my line of sight. He is followed by a variety of creatures. Ivy informs me of their names.  
"I am fine."  
"I don't believe you." A fairy named Eleanor approaches me. "You were making too much noise for you to be fine now. Also your eyes are crimson Ivy."  
"I'm seeing Niall. I will fix this for Ivy." I snarl. Praying this will trigger a reaction.  
"Oh God. Guys she's changed. Downstairs now." Liam prompts. His pulse aggravates my already agonising throat. The sooner it's dawn, the better. I mentally high-five Ivy. Our scheme has worked.

I watch as they mutter their way out of this detainment room. I attempt standing up. My legs shake but eventually I have wobbled to the door of James' cell.  
"You made it, I see. Well, I assume congratulations are in order. Name?"  
"Azura Sandori."  
"Beautiful like yourself. Not like that weak human you used to be, am I right?" He laughs. I join in because I have a plan brewing.

Niall is your mate, right?  
So I've been told.  
Would it be correct to guess that I should feel something with James?  
I have no idea Zuri. It's worth a try.  
Let's try it, then.

Unlocking the door lets me get closer to James.  
"So what is it like? This whole vampire thing?"  
"You'll see in due course. I'll teach you how to hunt like a true killer." In your dreams psycho.  
I am face to face with him now. "That sounds nice." I think I'm failing this whole seductive act.  
"Just me and you." He leans forwards. Not on my watch creep.  
"I think you'll find..." I grip his neck. "That I'm on Ivy's side. You're not sticking around for long, mister."

I feel my power surge. It extends to every inch of my body. "I, Azura Sandori, deny you, James Hornet, access to Niall Horan's body. I hereby banish you to a region of his mind where you will no longer disturb him. As for you, Niall Horan, I release you from exile and allow you to return to your body. Be free from your berzerk forevermore."

I watched him swiftly plummet to the floor. Ivy and I both pray that Niall is the one who is getting up.  
"F-" He stops himself before he swears. One look and he begins to tear up. "Ivy, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I never wanted this. I'm sorry I let James out."  
"It isn't your fault. But please, I'm Azura Sandori at the moment."  
"How is your throat?"  
"Screaming."

"You're too friendly for a berzerk." He concludes.  
"Ivy doesn't shove me away." I shrug.  
"Then do you mind returning her to me?"

Will this hurt? I can't bare facing that pain again.  
No it won't. Before? That was just me emerging. Like a baby teething. But you need to keep the strength in your legs. We don't want you falling on the concrete.  
Sure.  
Let's do this. Here's your body back.

"See ya." I grin. "Careful, she might fall. Get ready to catch her."


	27. Breathe

Niall's POV

Her eyes flutter as she transitions. Like Azura predicted, she begins to collapse. I catch her effortlessly. Cradling her in my arms, I notice her vitals. Her heart isn't beating fast enough.  
"Ivy? Come on, baby. Stay with me." They won't listen but it's worth the try. "BOYS! HELP ME!"  
No help comes.

I can hear those bastards discussing how stupid James was. How they thought he was not going to trick them. The boy was crying wolf for a good reason.

"Come on Ivy. Breathe. Breathe! Please, I'm begging you." This was useless. Holding her close to my chest, I sprint upstairs.  
"ZAYN, IS PERRIE HERE?!" I boom.

Their blank expressions informed me what I had feared.  
"Answer me!"  
"Which one are you?"  
"Niall." I told them all. Zayn had a sorry look on his face.  
"Zayn, we can't trust him." Liam the idiot warns.  
"Screw you all then." I growl. Placing Ivy on the ground, I gently give her medical attention. "Please Ivy. You have to start breathing for us." I waited patiently. "Come on. Come on." I began to mutter under my breath.

"James wouldn't act like this. It's Niall." Celeste concluded.  
"Of course it's me! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm having a crisis here."

Zayn's POV

Everyone crowded around Niall and Ivy. I watched frozen. It wasn't just because it resurfaced painful memories. Or that it reminded me of the desperation I had experienced when Perrie died. It was because I didn't have the heart to tell him.

Although I couldn't actually see her, I knew she was there. At least we had something good coming out of this mate bond.  
I pointed to another room. No-one was looking in my direction. No-one but her. She took the hint.

She made herself visible. I glanced at her. Her wings were still as pearly white as the last time I had seen her. Her eyes are still ocean blue. The blond hair I knew. The same face without the scratches I gave her. The same as ever. I haven't seen her in over 5 years. Sometimes I wish separation sickness applied to us. That way she wouldn't have to leave me.

But now she was about to become a killer. Niall would never forgive her. He wouldn't forgive me either. I needed to at least attempt to stop her.

"Please don't. I haven't seen you in so long. Don't make this the day she dies."  
"I have to. I can't go against orders from on high. If I don't take her, someone else will."  
"Give her a chance. Perrie, please."  
"I can't. Zayn, I'm sorry." She doesn't risk looking in my eyes.

"Yes Agatha?" She rotates her head to the right. "Really? But..."  
She stares at me. She appears gobsmacked. "What's wrong?"  
"Zayn. I- You don't have to stop me. I've been released. Wait no, I have one more person to guide." She reads the list she has. "I'm sorry it's Ivy. Zayn, I don't know what to do. It's us or Niall and Ivy."

"We can get her a deal. Think about it Zayn." She flies off without me. I never thought Perrie could be so selfish.

"Perrie no!" I chase after her.  
"What did you say Zayn?" Niall gasps. He glances at Ivy. "No."

He stands up shaking in disbelief.  
"YOU BRING HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW PERRIE!" He screams in desperation. "Perrie please. If I was the angel, I wouldn't take Zayn away from you. Don't take Ivy away from me. I'm begging you. Not her. Please Perrie, you can't do this to me."

"Zayn?" Perrie looks terrified. She was kneeling by Ivy's body. "What... what's happening to me?"

We all watch as she fades into everyone's view. The feathers on her wings begin to drop. No-one knew what to do. What was happening to my mate?

She let her body flop down. She and Ivy choked on the air around them.

Ivy was the first to wake. She forced herself to stand up. She switched from gawking at Niall to Perrie and back again. "Niall? Who is this?"  
Perrie picked herself up too. Her hand pressed against her chest. "1,2. 1,2. 1,2. That's impossible. Zayn, this is impossible!" She cheered. "I... Zayn, I'm alive."


	28. Cliff

Zayn's POV

I stood frozen to where I was. It was too hard to accept. How could she be alive? This was impossible. It was too good to be true. She was alive. She was alive! My mouth twitched. So this was what true happiness felt like. I haven't felt anything like this since... since I first met Perrie 75 years ago.

But it has also been 75 years since I hurt her. No, worse than that. It's been 75 years since I killed her. Outright murdered Perrie. I can't just forget that. I don't care if it was my first full moon. It was my fault that I risked her safety. I am wiser and older now. Not some reckless pup who only thought about myself.

I focus back on my surroundings. Perrie is sprinting towards me. I have to back away. It is the only way I can keep her safe from me.

"No. You... you stay away from me Perrie." My steps backwards become a dash. I find myself transforming mid-run. When I force myself to stop, I find myself by a cliff. Below me is a storming waterfall. The current would be strong enough to drown even the best swimmer. I've been here before.

"Yes, you have."

The surprise makes me yelp. This causes me to spin my body around. I thought I could recognise that voice. Like I had expected, I see Niall. For someone who just witnessed his human mate die, well almost, he sure can change his responsibilities. Shouldn't he be at home acting all overprotective with Ivy right now? I mean, come on, she practically just died! It was only 5 minutes ago that Perrie was taking Ivy to her afterlife. Niall and I need to sort ourselves out.

God, Niall. Don't sneak up on me like that.  
Sorry, I wanted you to know it was an accident.  
Who cares what it was? Murder is still murder. Whichever way you look at it, I am still responsible for her death.  
Don't say that.  
But it's true!  
It isn't murder if it wasn't premeditated.

I ignore him. I face the waterfall again. We both know I'm here for solitude and a chance to think. Not selfish motives like jumping.

"No really. If anyone is a murderer, it's me. I have killed so many people. None of them ever deserved it. And it's not like I don't know getting as much out of them as I physically can will kill them. I just can't control it."  
You're a vampire.  
"And you're a werewolf. Are we done stating facts?"  
Niall, this is serious. What if I hurt her again? Worse yet, what happens if I kill her again?  
"You won't. The boys and I won't let you."

I face his stupid face. My whole body tenses up. I bare my teeth at the bare audacity of it.

You don't think my family promised me the same thing?! They were supposed to help me through my first transformations and they neglected me. They were supposed to have my back and they let me stay out that night! They knew I was out with Perrie and yet no-one went searching for me. On my first full moon.  
"Zayn, I know you're angry. But think rationally. Your parents are the pack leaders. Their priority might have been your sisters and you but they also had to worry about the rest of your pack. Sometimes one wolf can be overlooked by mistake. You did belong to a large pack."

Can you get my clothes from the front of the house?  
"Sure."

Once he returned, I leapt to the cover of a canopy. That's a reason we chose Direction Towers. It's surrounded by a vast amount of dense forest. Perfect for changing in private.

"Remember the first time we met?" He asked sitting by the water.  
"Yeah."  
"Were you really going to jump?"  
"I don't know. After spending a whole year shutting myself out from the world, I was pretty low. Who knows what I would have done? So to answer your question, yes. Yes Niall, I think I would have actually gone and drowned myself."  
"Good thing I was hunting then."  
"I'm sorry I knocked you in there."  
"Don't worry. Don't need air, do I? If you hadn't been so desperate to jump, I think I would have laughed at how hilarious your face would have been."  
"No-one walks out that effortlessly after being under a current that strong. Not even a vampire."  
"Yeah well, I am pretty damn special."  
"Oh please, he was your great grandfather. You're probably 100 people away from your cousins."  
"Ah well, I wouldn't want that job if they begged me."

Niall's POV

100 people away. I doubt it's more than 10 by now. But you don't exactly talk about vampiric affairs with a werewolf.


	29. Life Withour Wings

Perrie's POV

I stared as the first person I had fallen in love with gawped at me. There seemed to be an array of emotions streaming down his face. Everything from horror to fright. Yet a tiny smile was etched on his face. The way I understood it, he was delighted to see me. But at the same time, apprehensive. I couldn't work him out. After all these years without each other, he didn't want me near.

But I wanted to be near him. He doesn't realise how unbearable it was to be always looking down from the clouds at him. Always watching but hardly ever getting the chance to see him. He thought living forever without me would be bleak. Did he ever stop to wonder whether death with him absent would be impossible for me?

I tried to run and feel him again. Something I've waited a long, long time to do. But he escapes before I get there. Why Zayn? Why don't you want to be with me again? Why leave me? It's not like I know anyone here.

"H-he... he left." I speak my thoughts. "I'm not there for most of my natural lifetime. And he just... leaves. He didn't even want to say hello."  
"Perrie?" Some boy with curly brown hair asked me.  
"That's me." I nod.  
"My name is Harry. These are Eleanor, Rai, Louis, Ivy, Liam, Celeste and Eleanor."  
"Hello." I greet half-heartedly.  
"Perrie, maybe it would be best if you sat down." The one named Celeste directs me to a seat.  
"Is there somewhere I could sleep? I don't know why but I am really tired."  
"Of course. You can use my bed." Ivy leads me to her room.

"This seems kind of..." Unsure how to finish my sentence, I tail off.  
"Dark? Yeah, technically this is Niall's room but he lets me sleep here. What's one more human? It's not like he actually sleeps." Ivy shrugs.  
"So are you and Niall... an item?" I was stepping on shards around everyone.  
"I guess we are in a way. He's the over protective guy who apparently fell in love me instantly. I'm the girl trying to not die." She laughs.

"Kind of disorientating, isn't it?" I look to the ground.  
"What?" For someone born three quarters of a century after me, Ivy sure is different than the girls of my era.  
"Death."  
"Well, I didn't actually die as such. So I'm not exactly that inclined to discuss it fully."  
"You know, you should be more careful. I had to watch Zayn's mood deteriorate for a year. It wasn't pretty. You don't want to go through that."

"Perrie?"  
"Yes?"  
"How did you become an angel? Does everyone become one when they get up there or-"  
"It's complicated. You're chosen. Some because they were children. Others because of how they died. But then there's me. The 16 year old girl who was accidentally killed by her werewolf boyfriend. To be honest, I have no idea why I was thought to be a good candidate."

"We should both go to sleep. I'm not sure if I should be moving too much." Ivy prompts.  
"You're right. We should go to sleep." I nod.

So that's how the 91 year old human girl started her friendship with the 17 year old sorceress.


	30. Letter

Niall's POV

"Niall, post."  
"Thank you, Eleanor." I smile.  
I open the envelope I had received. The contents chilled me to my bones. No way was I ready for this.

Dear Niall,

How are you, little brother? I hope 'life' is treating you well. As you are aware, I am happily married to Denise in Mullingar. It was such a pleasure seeing you again at the ceremony. What I doubt you know is we were blessed with a son ten years ago. Theodore, our son, is better known as Theo. Denise and I are also expecting another new arrival in the coming months, a daughter this time.

Speaking of children, have you heard the news about His Highness Prince Vladimir? Our parents raised us to ignore our lineage but this is now impossible. Vladimir and his wife held a ball last month to celebrate their son's birth. He is now fourth in line. But tragedy befell everyone who attended the gathering. Those damned magic folk attacked them.

Now, I understand they are furious. It was vampires, after all, who mercilessly ended the Dvorak reign. But their view that the Bazzi represents the average example of our kind is far from acceptable. Our silent war with them must continue, it seems.

I apologize for deviating from the main message I bring. With all those royal members lost, action had to begin. The royal biographers were said to be 'seeking endlessly' for the past four weeks. Trying to locate the next true heir. Attempting to find us, the Horans.

We were visited yesterday (July 9th) to be asked whether we would consider succeeding to the throne. I believe this highlights the severity of the situation. Seeing as our father is over 500 years old and I am reluctant to force my family to a life in court, would you accept the position? I know this is sudden but the three of us must converse properly about the matter.

Again, I wish you every happiness in your existence. We must communicate more often. What is happening to you? I beg you to tell me. I hope to hear your response soon.

Yours truly,  
Gregory Horan

I counted everyone in my family. As far as I made out, I was somewhere between 70th and 80th in line. We, as in my parents and brother, never bother to mention it to anyone. Why would we? Just because my great grandfather was king. There were grandchildren of the human's Queen Elizabeth that were slowly being forgotten about. It was useless muttering it unless necessary.

"Niall, you alright? You seem a bit dazed."  
I peered up to see Louis towering over me. "Lou, remember me mentioning being Sullivan's great grandson?"  
"Um yeah?" He takes a seat next to me. "You said something like that once."  
"There was a birth celebration recently. Some distant cousin of mine became a father and his son was going to be fourth in line. Sorcerer protestors attacked them at the ball. Complete massacre."  
"I know about that Niall. I do read the newspapers."

"Does the latest edition say anything about my family? Greg told me he wants me to have a meeting with him and our father. The council have to discuss thrones and successions with us."  
"Christ! So you might be the King's son?"  
"No. My father is over five centuries old. The crown will have to pass down to his eldest son. I'll be the king's brother. My nephew, Theodore, will be heir."

"This is a lot to take in mate."  
"You're telling me. At least this will be a perfect opportunity to introduce Ivy to my family."  
"Is that really a good idea?"  
"I get to ignore them for another few years."

Louis struts away offended. He's annoyed at me for disrespecting the parents I get to have for eternity. I never did have to hide from my family because I was dangerously different.  
"Louis, I'm sorry."  
"That's fine." He waves my apology away.

I began my reply.

Greg!  
I am fantastic at the moment. I haven't had the chance to tell you or our parents my news. I met a girl named Ivy Yates days before the attack. Unfortunately for me, she is human. Niether of us plan to steal her mortality. I am unsure whether we ever will.

This is a serious predicament that you present to me. Ivy knows I am a vampire but not of my lineage. I shall have to explain it to her.

Ivy left out of fear last week so she is recovering in my bedroom currently. I will arrive in Mullingar with her at some point during the upcoming week. Please prepare Mother and Father for my mortal companion. She has experienced enough danger since we met to last her lifetime. I let James Hornet out. I shall elaborate no more.

I will be seeing you soon.  
Yours truly,  
Niall Horan

A drowsy Ivy emerges from our bedroom.  
"Hey guys." She yawns. "Zayn, Perrie's still asleep so don't go into the bedroom."  
"Ok." Zayn nods.

"Ivy can you come here a second?"  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"We have to visit my parents immediately."  
"But Niall-"  
"Don't worry. They know what you mean to me. They wouldn't dare to lay a finger on you."  
"But why now?"  
"Call it a family emergency."  
"Um, ok."

Ivy's POV

His parents? But I know nothing about them. And what is this emergency Niall spoke of? This better go well. Because I'm tired of things going wrong.


	31. Blue Blood

Ivy's POV

Niall is driving in a rental car. We've flown from London to Dublin. Now it's just the drive to somewhere called Mullingar. It's apparently where Niall grew up and where his family still lives. I never exactly wanted to leave everyone else. But Niall says it's important, so I guess that's why he had to make me tag along.

"So this family of yours..."  
"I told you, they're perfectly safe."  
"But what's this emergency you keep talking about? Why are we in Ireland?"  
"This may take some time."  
"I've got all the time in the world."  
Niall laughs at me. "I have all the time in the world. You don't."  
"Just because I'm going to get old and die in about 100 years..." I roll my eyes.

Don't you ever say that. I don't think you realise how much that scares me. I never want to see you get older.  
I'm a sorceress. I live a bit longer than a normal human.  
You'll still age and die.  
I know. But I can't exactly help it.  
Yeah, I guess not.

"So, your family. Are you going to tell me about this situation or not?"  
"Fine, I will tell you. Mates always have something in common. Something big or important. You're a princess, one of the monarch's children. I'm the great grandson of a monarch."  
"I'm sorry but are you saying you're royalty too?" I stare at him.  
"Yes."  
"And you never thought to mention this fact to me before?"  
"My placing was probably between 70th and 80th. You can see my justification now."  
"I guess." I shrugged.

"Long ago, my great grandfather, King Sullivan, had six children. The youngest was a daughter called Drusilla. That's my grandmother. But she met an Irish vampire when the two of them were at some royal ball. She swore she was madly in love and ran off with him. The two of them had only one child after marrying. Obviously their son grew up to become my father. At least my mother was a more suitable marriage partner in Sullivan's eyes."  
"How come?"  
"Vampire succession is similar to that of human succession. In some aspects anyway. But as we are immortal, we can rule until we are 500. Then the council makes you sign a form to abdicate so your eldest son can succeed you. But you can also order a succession ban on your children if you have valid reasons to do so. Drusilla was banned by her father. All her descendants would have lost their right to the throne too. But because my father was born in wedlock and he married the Irish ambassador's daughter, Sullivan lifted the ban on everyone but my grandmother."

"Alright, so you're still in the running. That doesn't really make the reason why we're visiting your parents right now clear."  
"Ok." He thinks and I can taste his reluctance to tell me. "Remember what happened to your home?"  
"It burnt and I thought Celeste was still inside."  
"No, not that time, your first home. With your parents and family."  
"Ah." I now know why he didn't want to speak. "What about it?"  
"A group of sorcerers might have sought revenge on the vampire royal family."  
"So you've been promoted?" I breathe nervously, unsure how to react to this news.  
"Yeah. To fourth in line."  
"Wow, Niall that's... that's really bad."

"So who am I about to meet?" I decide to change the subject.  
"My parents, Bobby and Maura, for starters. I have an older brother called Greg. He's not that much older than me at 251 years old. He ha-"  
"Not that much older?! That's almost 60 years Niall. You can't say a 60 year old age gap is nothing."  
"60 years isn't that big when compared to forever."  
"Niall..."  
"Fine he's a lot older than me. Would it please you if I said he was 6 years older than me?"  
"It would be a more feasible age gap." I nod.  
"Ok then. Greg is 6 years older. He's got a wife and two children. Two children by the end of the year anyway. He may or may not be present when we arrive."

I watch as signs for Mullingar become more frequent. Niall begins to curse as we reach a house. It looked like any standard domestic building. Nothing that screamed supernatural, vampires or extraordinary. I suppose I should have expected Niall's family home to be a normal house.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm a moron." He grumbles. "I should have left you at home. A couple days separation wouldn't have done much."  
"Why would you say that?"  
He turns fully sideways to face me in the passenger seat beside him. "Now you know what happened, you'll understand. No magic at any time during this trip."  
"What, why?"  
"Sorcerers and vampires are practically at war. I kept telling myself you'd be safe with them. I'm so sorry Ivy."  
"Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"  
"My parents work in pretty high positions in the Irish Council. If they know what you really are, your safety won't be guaranteed. And if they know what you are, they'll work out who you are."  
"Niall for once, can you stop blabbing and get straight to the point?"  
"I've put you at great risk. Let's just hope, you being my mate will be enough pardon for your identity."

And as per usual, I was still none the wiser.


	32. The Horans

Ivy's POV

We began to walk towards the front door.  
"Hey, Niall." I stopped.  
"What?"  
"Is there something I need to know about your family? Like do they have abilities too?"  
"Greg has empathy. It's similar to what I can do. Ok not really thinking about it. He can read your emotions then change them. Our father is psychometric. That's the power to see the past, present and future of objects and locations. As for my mother, she's can manipulate time. Misbehaving always was impossible when she had her suspicions." Niall smirks.  
"So to clarify, I have no powers myself."  
His face turns grave. "No. You use them and you put us all in danger."  
"Ok. I get the message."

We walked to the door. Except we didn't. One second we were standing to talk about his family's powers. The next we were at this door. What was happening? I know what teleportation feels like. I know it doesn't feel like that. I know we didn't walk here. I couldn't understand it.  
Niall was chuckling. "It's Mum. She got excited and sped time up. Now Greg is having a go at her for confusing you."   
"Oh, ok."  
"I'm sorry you have to experience this."

"Niall!" The door had flown open. I didn't see anyone open it. God, Niall's mother was freaking me out with her powers.  
"Hello." He replied with a grin. "Mother, may we come in?"  
"Certainly." We appeared in a living room without warning.

"Mam, please stop fast forwarding everything. Your excitement is enough to give me a head ache. I don't need a very confused human to make it worse." I assumed this man with golden eyes, short brown hair and neat stubble was Niall's older brother, Greg. Sitting beside him was a blonde woman. She introduced herself as Denise, the wife of Greg.  
"Sorry." This woman must be Maura, their mother. "It was your father. Walked past the door this morning, stopped, told me you'd be here at 1:29 this afternoon."  
"Where is Dad? Is he back at his house?"  
"Food shopping." She replied. I felt myself pale. They had food shopping? But how would that work? I don't see how-

A blond boy aged about 10 came into view. We locked eyes for a second. "Dad!" He called in desperation. It was the last thing I heard.

"Theo you have to stop it. Come on, it's ok. No-one is angry at you. You're only ten and you are still getting the hang of this. Everything is fine."  
"Niall? What just happened?"  
He sighed in relief. "Greg, how's Theo?"  
"Waking up. He'll be fine now."  
"Great."  
"Niall?" I asked looking straight into his eye.  
"You just met Theo. I'm sorry about that. He's only got his ability recently."

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry." The little boy has screwed his eyes tight. He also slid a pair of sunglasses on. "Hi I'm Theo. It's nice to meet you..."  
"Her name is Ivy."  
"Did I do something bad again? Did I make her mute?"  
"No." I whisper with my eyes stinging. Was I just crying?

Theo has possession. He's only ten years old so he is far from controlling it. Don't make eye contact with him. That's his trigger. Are you ok now?  
Yeah. How do you food shop when your whole family were vampires from day one?  
We have friends at the butchers and other places. You shouldn't have to worry about that. You sure you're fine? Your heart is still quite fast.  
Niall I think I'll be ok. Is your dad going to cause any trouble?  
No. He will be back soon to meet you.  
If he's anything like the rest of your family, I can wait.  
Today is a bad day for us. Our powers aren't as dysfunctional as you've seen. Trust me.

Eventually Niall's father did enter the house.  
"Niall come with the blond girl yet?" was the way he greeted us all.  
"Hello Mr Horan."  
"If your Niall's mate, call me Bobby."

"Actually about that..." Niall tails off. "I want to speak to you all."  
"Me too?" Theo looks up at his uncle still wearing his sunglasses.  
"Yes, you're a vampire, aren't you?"  
"But isn't Mammy part w-"  
"Yes." Greg intercepts in a way that makes me wonder what's so bad about being 'part w-'. "But you're mostly a vampire."

"That doesn't matter. What does matter however is that I'm trusting you with Ivy. Any one of you lay a finger on her and you'll have me to answer for. I'd like to get that into the open. She's already been subjected to enough danger because of me."

I sat there timidly as Niall argued with his family about James. Until Greg reminded us all of his ability.  
"Enough, all of you, you're scaring Ivy."

And I was scared. Scared that if I stepped a toe out of line, I would be surrounded by a whole family of vampires. If Niall couldn't protect me from himself, how was I supposed to be safe with a roomful of blood drainers? Niall must have heard my messed up thoughts. He glanced sorrowfully at me. I apologized.

But Niall's family were pretty welcoming afterwards.


	33. Necklace

Ivy's POV

While the boys are debating whether Greg should be the new king or Niall should, Denise and I are hanging around Mullingar. This town is quite beautiful.

"That's a nice necklace, Denise. Where did you get it?"  
"This? I've had it for ages. It's my protection. Every vampire has one. But some vampires can get away with being reckless." She winks at me.  
"This is the protection Niall told me about? A necklace?"  
"Yes, it's quite simple I know, but it keeps me safe."

"Yesterday when Theo said something about you, why was Greg so quick to stop him?"  
"He was about to tell you my little secret. You see Ivy, 'cross-breeding' isn't allowed. Most mate bonds are with two members of the same species. But there are some pairings like yours with Niall that are interspecies. Because you're mates, society will turn a blind eye. But for an interspecies relationship like my parents, where the couple aren't mates of each other, that's what gets the real scrutiny."  
"So why were your parents breaking the social code?"  
"My parents do love each other, even married, but my father is a werewolf. My mother is the vampire. That's how I can sometimes get away with not wearing my protection in winter or shadier places."  
"So Theo is quarter werewolf and the rest is vampire?"  
"Yes." She nods in agreement.

A dog barks at us as we pass it. I wasn't fazed but Denise studied the dog.  
"Well, of course you do. I'm not surprised. You really should get a cut." She laughed.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Sorry, my hearing was active again. It's embarrassing when it happens in public."  
"Your hearing was active?"  
"It's my ability. Niall hears thoughts. Greg senses and alters feelings. I hear and control animals."  
"That sounds pretty cool, actually. So what was it saying?"  
"The normal 'have you got water? It's boiling out here in all this fur.'"  
"Oh, poor dog."  
"Yeah."

"You know, I've told you about my family background, what about yours?"  
"My background?" I froze. "There's not much to say. I had parents, they died, I was raised by a family friend." I shrug because I'm not technically lying to her. That was my childhood.  
"I'm sorry about your parents. That's the problem with mortality, isn't it?"  
"I guess."

It really hits me how much I'd love to meet my real parents. It all seems so unfair suddenly. In a flash I hold a slight grudge to born immortals. Even to Niall. They won't ever have to wonder who their parents are. They know and will always know. It's not like they would lose them to death.

We soon headed back to the house. The boys must have finished, at least for today, by now.  
"Hello Ivy." Niall opened the door for us.  
"Hi. Are you done?"  
"Fortunately, we have come to an agreement. Greg will be king. We don't have to worry about living in Russia." He gives me one of those small smiles of his. I only nod in response.

I am soon left to my own devices as Niall has a conversation with his family. Some Horan thing I guess. I don't want to get in the way. But in my isolation I play with my favourite necklace. The one I've had since birth. Swinging it around doesn't end well. Mr Horan passes the room as it flies.

At first I am happy he is crouching down to give it back to me. That is until I remember what Niall told me he could do. One touch and he might know everything about me.

I jump to stop him. But he stares at me with the necklace in hand. Now the events Niall wanted to avoid were about to happen.

I was too late.


	34. I See Everything

Ivy's POV

"Ivy, that isn't your real name. It isn't, is it?" He demanded. "I've seen everything. From it being commissioned for your birth to when you wear it in the future. Why did you lie?"  
"I didn't."  
"Yes you did, Azura Dvorak. I know who you truly are. So don't deny it in front of me. You are the fourth in line to your mother's throne. What's worse is that you are a sorceress."  
"Mr Horan."  
"Did Niall make you lie?"  
"No."  
"Did my son make you lie to me?"  
"Mr Horan, I was only doing it so neither of us would cause any trouble."  
"So you did lie to me under Niall's orders?"  
"It was more of a desperate last minute request." I defend.

"Do you know what sorcerers have done? My family wouldn't have to worry about our current situation if it wasn't for your kind. You are nothing but a scourge on this world. Because of Niall bringing one of your kind to this house, he runs the risk of making Maura and I lose our jobs. Your staying here could have ruined this family's reputation."  
"If I'm such a 'scourge' then I will gladly leave with your house and 'current situation'. I will go right now with Niall so that in 100 years I'll be too dead to bother you."  
"Here's your goddamn necklace." He chucks it at me like the necklace and I are worthless filth. I suppose we are to him. The supreme vampire who dominates this household and rules this family. He seemed so lovely yesterday. I guess first impressions aren't everything or always true.

I tried to find Niall around the house.  
"He left you. Went with his brother to hunt. Because that's what we are. Hunters. I suggest you run before one of our friends finds you and selects you as their prey." I was frightened by how much Niall's father had changed. All because he grabbed my necklace.

So I ran. On and on. I didn't stop even when my lungs were shrieking from the fire I had created because of the lack of oxygen. I forced myself to carry on. I kept pushing myself over my limits until I collapsed. I remained gasping for at least 10 minutes.

"Excuse me darling, can I help you in any way?" A man with blond hair long enough that he tied it into a decent ponytail came into view. He helped me up easily.  
"I'm sorry. I was... it doesn't matter."  
"One thing that does matter is, do you remember me?" I now could take into account the colour of his eyes. They were red. I knew exactly what he was. Why were there vampires everywhere nowadays? Before I met Niall I only had a couple of encounters with them. Now it seemed I saw them wherever I went.

I thought long and hard on that one. Then his face finally clicked. "Supermarket."  
"Yes." He grinned. "That day, I swear I really did want to find the frozen section. I never realised you were Niall's mate."  
"You nearly killed me with that blood freezing thing. And how do you know Niall?"  
"An accident, I assure you. I normally wear gloves at all times. But my, my, did Niall tell you about me? I'm very hurt. How could you be here in Mullingar, obviously meeting his family, without coming to say hello to dear old me? The very thought." He was acting like James. Maybe I should leave him to be melodramatic on his own. "Darling, don't you at least want to know my name?"  
"No. I'm fine thank you very much." I strode away.

He sped in front of me. "Too bad, sweetheart. My name is Lucian."

Niall's POV

"Dad, where's Ivy?"  
"Ivy?! Anywhere but here I hope. That sorceress scourge probably ran off to die like the rest of her kind should." My father always was twisted. God knows my mother didn't make him last long. He married another woman shortly after my birth. He only hovers around Greg and I because he 'cares' about us. You can see why I prefer living in England.

He wanted to scold me for lying. Without a word, I fled to find Ivy. Who knows where she may be now. I had a sixth sense as to where her location was. Maybe that was part of the bonding deal. When I found her, she was being held by the wrong person. The person I hated almost as much as James.

"Hello brother, beautiful girl you have here. I'll have lots of fun with my magic." He winked at me before disappearing completely.

No. Anyone but Lucian.


	35. Lucian

Ivy's POV

I crack my eyes open. It must be morning because it feels like the seeping daylight is still new. I am unsure where I am. The whole room is painted a dull white. There is a dismally tiny square in the room. I assume that's a window or the best they could do. Who was they? Flashes of people arguing over me disappeared as soon as I saw them. What was that? Why do I feel like my wrists are bound together behind me?

"You've woken up I see." A blonde boy who looked a little older than myself observed me. He was probably in his early twenties. He had an Irish lull to his voice.  
"Who are you?" I asked. It was only then that the gag in my mouth made itself known to me. All my words were lost to incoherent mumbles.  
"Sorry? Come again? You mumbled a bit there." He mocked me. "Oh and I may look similar to Niall but I am not him. I can't mind read. So open your mouth." I refused to do anything he wanted me to. He huffed in annoyance. "If you don't, I can't take your gag out. It's not like you have your telekinesis to do it yourself."

I finally did as I was told. He moves the cloth out of my mouth. I begin my questions again.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I told you yesterday. My name is Lucian Horan. But around here, I am better known as Horment. You'll see why very soon. Yes, my father is Robert Horan. Not that you'd guess if you saw they way he treated me."  
"So you kidnapped me from Niall because you hate your father. Well that's just great." I sigh with a sarcastic tone.

"No, please, allow me to elaborate. Niall was born days before his parents split up. A very difficult feat in the 1820s I can tell you. This was in September 1821. My father then married my mother almost immediately. That January I was born. And my mother had to perish because of it."  
"Why? What was the point in her death? Did they know you were going to grow up into a kidnapper?"  
He chuckles at my glare. "Dear Lord no. My mother was like you. In fact, her cousin was named Rosetta Dvorak. Ring any bells?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Keep your mouth shut, Ivy. Keep it shut.  
"Oh really? I know you're Azura. I haven't got time for your games or denial."

He returned to his life story. "My mother couldn't survive my birth, as expected with a half immortal child, so it was just my father and I. But why associate yourself with the child who not only killed your wife, but your mate's murderer? H-"  
"Sorry, your mother killed Bobby's mate?"  
"No, I did. By simply being born." He growled at the thought. "My father disowned me, completely shunned the only child he would have with my mother. I grew up with a human couple. Plus their other adopted son, Peter. Peter and I were ever so close. Like true brothers. But Niall, my very own half-brother, had to add to my misery."

He continued. "Niall and I were good friends during childhood. We even went to school together. Once he started developing his telepathy, we found out we shared the same biological father. Thus bringing closer already the closest of best friends. But Niall's sixteenth birthday in 1837 changed everything. He had arranged for us, Peter included, to meet at a hill far from Mullingar's centre. Niall wasn't able to control himself. I did my best to stop him. I've despised Niall ever since."

"Everyone's ability, if they have one at all, is based on their personality. Greg was always considerate of people's feelings. Niall always concentrated on other people's thoughts in a similar way. Growing up, I had always been fascinated with sound. I am sure I would have been able to manipulate it, when I was old enough, if Niall hadn't become my little brother's murderer. But instead I used the grief and the sudden neglect I experience from my adoptive parents to change that. The more I thought about what he had done, the more I wanted to give him hell as revenge. I finally got my wish."

"Now tell me how old you are."  
"No." I frowned. However upsetting his childhood was, it was no excuse to kidnap me.  
"Tell me." My head began to feel a great pressure. Like an intense headache. Maybe this is what a migraine feels like.  
"Seventeen." I cry.  
"Good. Now admit you are Azura Dvorak."  
"Why would I? Even if I knew who that was?" I lied and denied him the truth.  
"Thank you. Now I get to truly display my power." He smirked.

And I began to scream.


	36. Torturing Memories

Ivy's POV

I crack my eyes open. It must be morning because it feels like the seeping daylight is still new. I am unsure where I am. The whole room is painted a dull white. There is a dismally tiny square in the room. I assume that's a window or the best they could do. Who was they? Flashes of people arguing over me disappeared as soon as I saw them. What was that?

The solid door, I guess my only escape, was swung open.  
"You're awake, I see." A blond haired boy in his early twenties emerged. He had an Irish accent.  
"Who are you?" I tried to say. It was only then that I noticed the cloth shoved inside my mouth. All my words were lost to incoherent mumbles. I had a sense of deja vu. Had I done and said this before?  
The man laughed at me. "8 days you've been here and you still do that. I know I'm powerful but come on. You have to remember something from here."

I shook my head at him. "No? Still nothing? Well be like that. But Iris was exactly like you. She acted all tough on the outside. You'll do well to retain this, she gave up after one week. I bet you'll crumble today or tomorrow." He smirked. "It's not like my brother will find you in time. You still know who Niall is, right?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I slowly turned my head sideways.  
"Ember, it's Horment, come here. I've finally cracked her mind. She doesn't know who TeleHoran is. She doesn't know him." He cheered into a walkie talkie. The crackling doesn't allow me to hear the response.

A tall ginger woman with bright crimson eyes speeds into this bland room. "Horment, you idiot! How are we supposed to get information from her if she's like this?"  
"Like this."

Suddenly the world stopped. I was being burnt from the inside and torn apart simultaneously. I saw a flash of another Irishman. One who cared about me. A third whose anger and hatred made me flee. To... Lucian. Now I've been here for 8 days. But what was mostly taking up my brain was the torture.

A sudden cold numbness hit my stomach. It flowed slowly through my body. Up past my heart to my head. Down passing my legs and feet. Everything felt halted. Nothing was moving the way it used to. I felt like leaving my eyes closed. I wasn't breathing because enough time hadn't passed to remind me I should. Breathing wasn't on my agenda at the moment.

Then sense came to me without warning. I gasped for breath with my gag on. Time was returning to me. I tried to gaze at my hands. Why were they pressing on my back?

"Now answer me this. Who is Niall Horan?"  
He loosens the cloth from my mouth. "Please stop it."  
"I want to see you break. It took Iris six days to speak. You've beaten her. Your other siblings were a whole lot easier. Got them both on day two. You have proved you are the most resilient of the Dvorak children. Now admit you were born Azura Dvorak!"  
"No." I brace myself for my punishment.

It doesn't come. Instead all I hear are noises shouting. A male is screaming. I feel utterly helpless. I want to stop his pain. Even if it means forfeiting myself. I am sure they are my friend and not a foe.  
"Don't!" The person gasps. "Lucian, don't!"

Everything is repeated all over again. Nothing stops it. My body's only reaction is to shut down. The only colour I see is pitch black.


	37. Hidden Powers

Harry's POV

Eleanor saw this building in one of her visions. She didn't know where this is but Niall did. Apparently he's been here before. He began to freak out when he recognised this place. Something about the Bazzi. Which is never good news.

We split up because Niall told us. I have no idea who made him the boss. But Ivy is his mate so I won't complain.

"-were born Azura Dvorak!" An Irish voice yells. I witness the open door. I step close enough to peek inside without being caught.  
"No." I watch as Ivy scrunches herself up as if she is cowering away from something. Her arms are behind her back.

I am seen by the Irish man. She does look slightly similar to Niall. This must be Lucian. Wow I knew he wasn't the nicest of creatures but standing right here, you could sense his bad guy persona oozing out of him.

He concentrates on me. I become overwhelmed by pain. Just when I thought nothing could come close to being changed, I feel this. I make my agony heard without planning to.

The numbness replaces it. I am grateful for it.  
"Don't!" Even without the need to breath, I gasp. "Lucian, don't!"

Ivy is his new victim. I have to stop him before she is hurt. Her shrieks make something in me change. I, for only a second, imagine it was Rai lying there. I snap, finally having the willpower to allow my ability out.

First the woman, she goes down with a satisfying crackle.  
"Stop hurting her." Ivy isn't moving.  
"Why should I?" Lucian laughs.  
"I brought your friend down. Don't think I won't shock you too."  
"Shock me? Oh no, I am so petrified!" He smirks sarcastically.  
"You asked for it."

My hands sizzle as they increase their voltage. I prepare them for launching them at Lucian. I fire. Lucian is already on the floor by the time I hit anything. What I hit horrifies me.

"Lou?" He is fading on the floor.  
"Behind you." His voice is south of me.  
"Louis? But you-"  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who hid what they could do."  
"So-"  
"Duplication." He smiled. "What about you?"  
"Electricity manipulation." I shrug.

"Hey Louis, I think she's out cold." I swerve my head to glimpse another Louis by Ivy.  
"Ok well bring her back here." The duplicate carries Ivy and places her in the real Louis' arms.  
"I'll tell Niall she's safe." I offer.

Niall! Louis and I have got Ivy. She's safe now but unconscious. I think she couldn't handle what Lucian was doing to her.  
Thank you Harry. Please get back to camp as soon as possible. I'll tell everyone to return as well.

"Sure. Are you alright now? You sounded like something terrible was happening to you. Who was it screaming a minute before I found you?"  
"Myself and Ivy. Lucian has got this torturing thing going on. That must be what Niall was afraid of."

"By the way, since when do you have a power? I have never seen you use your electricity." Louis looks at me as we make our way out of the castle.  
"I was always interested in new technologies that kept emerging. All these electrical devices were fascinating to me. Then one night a certain vampire bit me." I glare at him. "I wake up and hey presto, I am invited to live with him and his friends. When I met Rai she showed me her manifestation and I asked her to make a radio. I demonstrated to her I could make it work without a plug or power source. But electricity is dangerous. I gave it up long before showing Rai. What about you?"

"You know me." He shrugs. "I'm always being mischievous. As a child in the 50s I would pickpocket and just plain steal."  
"Really?!"  
"You try surviving a war. I had so many sisters, we all needed something to eat. Rationing didn't stop fully until July 1954. I had to help put bread on my family's table. You with your hippie upbringing. I bet your parents struggled too before they were even married." He carries on with his speech. "One fine day I pickpocketed a beautiful girl, totally unaware she had wings, and she stopped me. I think I'm very lucky she's my mate or she would have had it in for me. One night after a date, I disappeared, saw Eleanor again and realised what she meant to me. I used my duplication for criminal activities. But now I only use it when I really have to. Like today."

"Let's get back." I suggest.  
"Ok." Louis nods. Our legs speed back to camp.

We're almost there but Louis stops without warning.  
"Lou?" I watch Ivy struggle in his arms. She's still unconscious by the sound of it. But what was happening to her?  
"We have to get her back now." We both agree.

"Niall!" We sprint.


	38. Nightmare

Ivy's POV

"Come on Ivy, do us all a favour, admit who you are." I am tied up with a loosened gag around my neck. When will this end?  
"No."  
"Admit it."  
"NO! I am NEVER saying I am someone I am not!"  
"Too bad." Lucian smirks.

He takes my arm, gripping it firmly. I silently beg him to relieve the pressure.

"SAY IT!"  
"No, please stop it."

He focuses on me. I endure the worst torment all over again.

Niall's POV

"Niall!" Louis and Harry return together.  
"What happened?" I take Ivy from Louis. I undo the handcuffs. I recognise these. They are magic cancelling. She won't have had her sorcery with her. Totally defenceless.  
"I don't know. She was unconscious when we found her. Now she won't stop writhing."  
"Well, you would be too if you were reliving being tortured." I look up at them.  
"Jesus." Harry combs his hair with his hand.  
"Shh, I'm going to see whether I can get to her."

"Ivy? Listen to me." She continues to fight off the images in her head. I try a different tactic. Communicating through her head.

Ivy's POV

"Ivy, I'm here. It's not real. He isn't hurting you properly." I see Niall appear out of nowhere.  
"MAKE IT STOP!" I scream  
"I'm trying. Listen to my voice."  
"Please Niall. Make it stop. Please make it stop."  
"Come towards me." He ushers.  
"I can't." I shake my head. It's too intense.  
"Yes you can. This is just a nightmare. Lucian isn't anywhere near here. Get up and walk towards me."  
"I can't Niall."  
"Yes, you can. Trust me. Everything will be fine after you wake up."

So I get up. I don't feel anything anymore. Lucian is nowhere to be seen. It's just Niall and I. Even Niall fades away. I'm left isolated.

"Niall?"

Niall's POV

"Niall." She moans half there, half out of it.  
"I'm here." I smile as her eyes peel open.  
"Hi." She sighs.  
"Hello there." I chuckle.  
"I don't like your brother. He's mean."  
"I'm not too fond of him either. Let's get you to a proper bed. You've been through a lot. You need to rest." I lift her towards a bed we took with us. Well the girls had to sleep somewhere, didn't they?

Eventually Ivy was stupid enough to walk about.  
"Ivy what are you doing? Please, I told you to rest."  
"I can't rest forever. Besides, I think it's morning now." She shrugs.  
"It certainly is." I agree. "But you have been through a lot in the past two weeks."  
"Niall since I met you last month, I have been subjected to more than a weirdo brother who tries to torture me."  
"At least you only aged a tiny bit this time."  
"I think he did something to me. I have no magic, no nothing." She pouts.  
"It was the handcuffs. They're magic cancelling. You should be able to get it back later. We can use them to practise a few techniques if you'd like."  
"Ok." She nods.

"Lucian works for people who want you dead." I look at her sternly. I invite her over to me.  
"Who?" She places herself on my lap.  
"The Bazzi." I reply solemnly. "What did he want from you?"  
"To admit I was Azura." I stiffen at this.  
"Please tell me you didn't."  
"No. Of course I didn't. If Lucian did that to get the information out of me, who knows what he would have done when I said it."  
"I know."

"Your father-"  
"Has been irrational for all my life." I sigh shaking my head.  
"Lucian told me what happened. You killed his brother."  
"Ivy, you know how capable I am of hurting mortals. It's who I am. You know that."  
"Yeah but it can be scary to remind myself of that sometimes. But I don't care that much."

Suddenly, she grabs my collar and tugs. I barely move.  
"Meany." She pouts. "If you were human you would obey the laws of physics. But obviously you won't humour me."  
"Take your shields down then. I'll be able to see what you want to do."  
"Never mind." She leaves my lap walking off to be apart from all of us.

Your evil counterpart forces me when I don't want to. But when I'm ready, you go and deny me.

Ivy's thoughts sound very agitated. Did I do something wrong?


	39. What I've Been Waiting For

Niall's POV

We have returned home. Ivy has been ignoring me for the past week. I don't know how to apologize for something I didn't realise I did.

"Ivy?"  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Why not?"  
"I simply don't wish to talk to you." She glares at me. I sigh abruptly in desperation.

"Boys, does anyone know what is wrong with Ivy?"  
"I don't know. You're the one with telepathy, aren't you?" Liam shrugs.  
"It doesn't help that Ivy has her shields up."  
"Can't you get past them?"  
"Of course not. There's a reason why I ask for you all to control your shields."

"Lou." Eleanor rattles Louis' shoulders.  
"What is it?" Eleanor doesn't respond.

"Are you happy now?" I caress her fragile hair. Too big of a force will kill her. I sometimes despise being totally in love with someone so breakable.  
"Very much so." She smirked.  
"Want to do that again?"  
"You are so annoying. Why do you always have to win?" She shook her head. "But I definitely want to do that again."  
"What are we waiting for?" We both laugh innocently.

We both lean in for another frozen moment of bliss.

As per usual, Eleanor comes back to us fully dazed. Louis fusses around her like her always does when she's finished a vision. I chose I should locate my mortal mate. When I do she looks as fed up as she did earlier.

"Ivy please tell me what is wrong? How am I supposed to understand when you won't tell me?"  
"James kissed me! It was forced, I hated it but we kissed."  
"James kissed you?! I had no idea." I stare at her.  
"Yes. I thought you were still able to see everything that's going on."  
"Barely. I'm practically blind while James is in control. Besides, I'm trying to figure out how James kissed you and I'm finding out weeks later."  
"Well he did." She crosses her arms.

I walk towards Ivy.  
"No, don't you dare. You had your chance. I was willing to kiss you last week. But you didn't want to. You missed your chance and I'm not going to let you make me."  
"I won't make you. Why should I? You'll change your mind."  
"I'll change my mind? And how do you know that?"  
"Eleanor." I admit.

"Great." Her shoulders slump. "El saw it so now you expect me to simply alter my wants. Well I won't. How about I change the future? That way I won't have to become the only one who can inherit my parent's throne." Ivy storms off. I leave it until I can't allow her to be alone anymore.

"Will you leave me alone?!" She snaps.  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you Niall." She approaches me.  
"Then please forgive me. I really didn't know James kissed you. If I could I'd kill him." I growl.  
"It's fine. I don't know why I'm against you. The thought of you was what let me be strong enough to endure Lucian."  
"Really?" I ask surprised.  
"Yeah."

It is silent for a while.  
"So the future doesn't have to happen like it does in El's visions, right?"  
"It is pretty close to it."  
"What about ones I have of my own future?"  
"I don't know. I'd need to see your ones more often."  
"Fine." She becomes happier at the thought at her own visions being less reliable.

Unexpectedly, Ivy leans towards me. Now knowing what she wants to do, I copy her actions. Our lips connect. I am apprehensive as to how much pressure I apply. I know how everything could go wrong. I allow her to lead how much force I should use.

"Are you happy now?" I caress her fragile hair. Too big of a force will kill her. I sometimes despise being totally in love with someone so breakable.  
"Very much so." She smirked.  
"Want to do that again?"  
"You are so annoying. Why do you always have to win?" She shook her head. "But I definitely want to do that again."  
"What are we waiting for?" We both laugh innocently.

We both lean in for another frozen moment of bliss.

This is what I have been waiting for ever since I met Ivy weeks ago. Scratch that, since I was born (or at least since I was old enough to understand the concept of mates.) I don't want to waste another second being against Ivy.

I don't need Eleanor to tell me how perfect Ivy will make me feel. Especially now she is as close as ever to feeling the same way as I do. This is what being a mate is all about.


	40. A Year On

Ivy's POV

I can't believe May 21st is almost upon us. It's my birthday tomorrow. I'll be eighteen years old. Old enough to step forward and claim what I'm forced to have. I haven't heard or seen Lavender or Blaize since I met Celeste. Which is worrying. There are only two things that could have happened to them. Either they escaped and are still in hiding or they never left wherever Lucian took me last July. I am wishing on it being the former.

You're probably wondering what has happened during the past ten months. It's been quite cramped and busy. That's to say the least.

Not too long after my first kiss with Niall, Eleanor started zoning out more often. Louis had every right to be concerned when she kept having the same theme come up again and again. When she found out she was pregnant, chaos naturally ensued immediately. No-one knew what to expect. It wasn't like there were any cases of a fairy-vampire pregnancy. We had no knowledge on the fate of the mother. But little Willow Annalise is the happiest six month old there could be. El is perfectly healthy and the best mother I know. Louis isn't too bad of a father himself. No, I'm kidding, he adores Willow. He loves to multitask with her. His duplicates have been cluttering up the limited space while they aid the childcare.

But Willow isn't your normal six month old. For starters, she has tiny wings. She can't fly yet but El assures me that it's likely she will one day. All half immortals grow at an accelerated pace than humans or I would. Yet Eleanor's contributions have slowed this down to only twice the rate. Willow is beginning to talk and she is very close to her first steps. She would appear to be around a year old to an enquiring stranger. She has brown wavy hair like El but blue eyes. I questioned her eye colouring when I noticed it didn't match El's brown ones. Not that I'm saying El cheated or anything. I know she never would. I was simply curious how Willow inherited blue. Louis was happy to explain he was blue-eyed as a human.

Once their daughter was born, the two of them visited El's parents. Now they are contemplating marriage. But they aren't the only ones who are preparing for a wedding.

Zayn and Perrie decided that they wouldn't toy with fate. The wedding isn't too far away. In October, I believe. Once they are settled in the plan is to change Perrie. I suppose it is for the best. Zayn lost her to her mortality once before. None of us want anything like that to happen again. I will be the maid of honour as Perrie and I are the closest out of all the girls.

I think I view Celeste as my maternal friend. I suppose her bringing me up is to blame for that. But we do get on very well. She and Liam are content with how they are. Neither of them will change what they are for each other. They don't need to and I believe that's how it should be. I guess they might change their minds as time progresses and Celeste ages. It's inevitable.

Harry and Rainbow are also happy together. Harry admitted he had an ability too. We now have more electrical possessions around here. He doesn't mind despite his worries beforehand. We didn't even need to buy anything from the shops. Rai can just manifest every device. Everyone's gifts are really useful. We can remain hidden in plain sight.

Then there's Niall and I. We couldn't be any more in love. I finally admitted my feelings on his 195th birthday. I think it may have just made his day. Call it my birthday present. We're taking it slow at the moment. There isn't any rush to change me. I don't want to anyway. Niall would probably refuse me even if I was on my death bed so... we just aren't thinking about it. I love Niall with everything I have. Over the past year I've delved deeper into who I am, what it means to have a mate and to be in love in general.

Honestly? This past year has been the best of my life. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

I've never felt so invincible than when I'm with Niall. But my brain should really remind me how fragile I am. Only an idiot would believe I'm totally safe with Niall.

And I'm one heck of an idiot.


	41. Fighting

Niall's POV

I heard the sounds of giggling. As I expected there was a three year old girl with blue streaked blonde waves running about. She was chasing after another toy for the infant who was using the furniture as balance support. She was grappling after a rattle her older friend was providing her.

"Ivy, be careful. You'll hurt yourself."  
"No, go away Niall. I'll be fine. This is fun. I like being like this."  
"Just run slower. I really don't want you hurting yourself. I'm no doctor."  
"I'm a three year old. I won't need a complex operation if I trip. Probably just a bandage." She rolls her eyes.

"Mate." Someone nudges me.  
"Yes Louis?"  
"Can you get Ivy out of the house for a bit? Because you know..." He hints.  
"Of course. Should I accompany her too? Or do you need me here? What should the excuse be?"  
"Say we'd like her to take Wils out by the lake. You know how Ivy and Willow both love visiting it."  
"That sounds like a great idea."

"Ivy." I turn my attention onto my mate and my best friend's baby daughter still playing together.  
"What now? Can't you see I'm trying to play here?" She moans. Despite her exterior appearance, Ivy is still the same on the inside. But sometimes she gets lost in her younger form.  
"Do you want me to take you and Willow out to play by the lake?"  
"Sure!" She squeals with excitement. She is acting like the small child she looks like.

By the water, the May air is as motionless as the body of water itself. Ivy has returned to her normal appearance. She looks like she is turning 18 tomorrow. Still a child in my eyes. Whatever her age.  
"This is nice." She sighs breathing in the serene atmosphere around us.  
"My thoughts exactly." I nod in agreement.

What isn't nice or serene are the feelings I have towards Ivy's current motives.

"No, we're not. I don't want one."  
"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Her expression tells me she doesn't understand what I am referencing.  
"Children. It will be suicide for you. I'm not having you give me an offspring that hates itself."  
"It's not like I'm thinking about now." She defends.  
"Think about never."  
"What's wrong with me wanting a child? I'm practically an adult now. I've planned this when I was a little girl."  
"Planned what? Your needless death?"  
"No. When it was just Celeste and I under one roof, she'd tell me stories about shared essences. In my spare time, with nothing better to do, I'd dream about meeting that special someone. I figured we'd get married one day. Maybe begin a family a few years afterwards."  
"Marriage? Maybe. But definitely no family." If we weren't on the brink of an argument, I'd smirk knowingly. The kind she hates.

Ivy stands above me. "You think I asked for this? You think I wanted to be paired with a vampire? When I found out what we were to each other, I thought it was the best thing ever. That I'd finally found you. But the things I do for you-"  
"Like what?! I've given you a home and security."  
"Well let me tell you how secure I feel Horan. I felt so secure at the beginning that I ran away. If it wasn't for my brother and sister along with Celeste, I'd probably be long dead. I'm so safe with you, your own brother tried to torture me to death!"  
"Those happened during the first month. What about the other ten? Do they not mean anything?"

"That's just it. Time means nothing to you. You have existed for 195 years. I'm sure sometimes you wish you could get old and die like me. I bet you've watched people deteriorate with age before you. Mortals like me are born, you blink and we're already six feet under. Because of you, I have to give everything up. One day we'll decide I've had long enough and I'll become like you. Then I'll lose it all."  
"Yes, I'll change you. So you won't die. You're acting as if death is a good thing." I say unsure where she's going with this. Tears are even winding her face.  
"It is when it's the only thing between having parents or not. I have no family. I know Lucian and his colleagues found Iris years ago. They gave me proof I'll never know her. As for Blaize and Lavender, who knows what happened to them? They could be dead like our sister for all I know. I have no-one to call my family. You can say everyone back home is my family but they aren't really, are they? They're all my friends. Friends aren't relatives."

"You think it's all great, don't you? You have a family. You have a mother, father, brother, nephew. Not forgetting a half brother albeit he is rather twisted. You're immortal. No, even better, you were born immortal. Just like the rest of your family. You never have to worry how much time you have left with them. Or about them dying and leaving you alone down here. You even prefer to avoid them. Before Greg sent you that letter, when did you last communicate with or visit them? Answer me that Niall."

"After everything I've lost, I'm stuck with you. My whole life has to be altered so it fits your immortality. I'm not allowed to die at any point in the future, even when I'm far past my natural lifespan. Instead I have to change who I am to suit you. So I'm sorry that my desire to have a blood relative, who I can trust to stay with me, is against what you want." Ivy rushes to pick up Willow. "I'm going to think by myself for a bit. I'll return when I'm ready."

Ivy's POV

I left in a rage. I knew I was in love with him. Nothing in the universe would stop me for remaining that way. Yet I allow myself to fume about the one thing that bothered me about him. His apathy towards my loneliness. Don't make up some excuse for him about him not being able to get past my shields. We've developed our abilities since meeting. He can sneak past shields if he really wants to now.

I wept for what I had said. The reality of my future unfolding with so many restrictions had wound me up. I didn't mean to take it out on Niall.

"Oh dear. We must really must stop meeting like this. You all alone and distressed. But it makes it easier for me to invite you back where you belong. I heard everything you said to Niall. I can give you part of what you want. In fact it would be my pleasure to reunite you with your family."

I barely had enough time to take in his face. I knew exactly how he could help me. A very devious method indeed.

Niall's POV

"Niall!" Louis scowls as I return without his daughter or Ivy. "What are you doing? Where's Ivy and Willow? We still haven't finished the diamond part of the cake. If she comes back before we're ready, everything will be ruined. It's supposed to be a surprise."  
"Shut up Lou. We had an argument. I doubt she'll accept tomorrow. Not in this frame of mind."

Suddenly, a voice entered my head.

Oh Niall, you're meant to be Azura's beloved. Doesn't that make you her protector? Not a very good one, are you? Don't worry, Niall. By the time I'm done with her she'll be even happier to see her parents and siblings again. A sweet Dvorak family reunion. I may even get promoted to a senior position. High enough to eradicate every stupid sorcerer from this world. Now wouldn't that be great?


	42. The Deed Is Done

Ivy's POV

I knew where I was before I opened my eyes. The same stupid holding cell. The same room I was kept last year. At least I couldn't feel any gag shoved into my mouth this time. Though the handcuffs were locked aroung my wrists. Behind my back as last time.

"Ah, finally awake." Lucian gets up from his chair. "I was watching you."  
I acknowledge the object, or should I say person, he was holding. "You let her go!"  
"No, I shan't. Interesting, isn't she? My condolences though. Must be upsetting for you all to lose your friend. This child's mother was a fairy, wasn't she?"  
"Eleanor didn't die, moron. Fairies are closer to immortal than either of us."  
"You mean closer than you. May I remind you I'm hard to kill. Being half immortal like this child here and all."

"Why do you have to be so like James? You are so annoying!"  
Lucian's eyes grow darker. "Mention that berzerk's name again and neither you nor this infant will see tomorrow. In fact, I'll personally see to it." He threatened.  
"Would you grow up? So life isn't fair. Get over it. You can't play innocent when you killed your own parents! I found your local newspapers from the 1830s. I bet you're the reason your adoptive parents were found 'mysteriously' dead in their home. So you have three dead family members. Almost my whole species is dead because of you and the Bazzi."

I soon realised I shouldn't anger Lucian while he was holding Willow. She began to cry. I knew exactly why.  
"Stop hurting her, you monster! She's done nothing wrong."  
"She's on your side. That's her wrongdoing."  
"She's six months old. Both her parents are my friends. It isn't exactly her choice which side she's on. Besides, since when did we create sides?"  
"When you were born. Remember this?" He strode over to me. Our bare skin connected. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. It happened.

I watch as the whole castle is eaten by the flames. I'm too angry to care that this is my distant family. They're a plague. They have gotten too powerful. We simply have to reduce their numbers to tame them. What better way than eradicating their leaders? All that talk about the princess having dominion over water. At such a young age, she won't stand a chance. I can't believe the irony. Give her enough time and she'd control the element of water as if it was breathing. In adulthood she would probably extinguish all of the castle in a minute effortlessly. Yet here she is only a toddler, about to die in a fire.

Although, why should we kill the whole family? Why, if we only want to get rid of the youngest child? Sense is knocked into me. I was going over this earlier. The royal family are the top of the sorcering world. With no royal family, they will all bow down to our will. Heck, we're even doing the family a favour. We're saving them the grief of a dead child.

I hear scurring. Probably some animal retreating to their home. I can hunt them after I've finished my job.  
"Horment, finish it. We're done here. I think we've given them more than they can handle." One of the seniors finds me.  
"Ok." I nod.  
"I think you've proven your loyalty finally. I might go easy on you kid." His smile lasts a millisecond.

The deed is done.

"That's the day of the fire."  
"Exactly."  
"So you were part of what happened?"  
"Indeed I was."

The fury ignites. How dare he! That was my family. I practise the trick I've been going over for the past 10 months. I constantly think of water. It takes me several seconds but my wrists behind me become moist. Soon they have water dripping off them onto the floor.

"See? You failed and you're right. I'm practically in adulthood." I hold up my hands. "No magic-taking handcuffs for me. And what's funnier is that I used magic to destroy them. Elemental sorcery, specifically water. Growing up, I heard stories of how my mother had visions of her unborn child. The child grows up to be strongest in water. And here I am. At eighteen years old."  
"You're admitting it?"  
"Probably the most foolish and idiotic thing to do but..." I sigh. I'm going to regret this. Then again, he's known for ages. "Yes, I am Princess Azura Ivorette Dvorak. Daughter of the late queen and king. As far as I'm aware, third in line to the sorcerer's throne."  
"The total's up to five. Your parents and three siblings. You're first. But we can swiftly change that." He had that glint in his eye. I predicted his next action.

He placed Willow in the corner. Not what I was expecting.  
"You can't put her there."  
"Sure I can. I don't want her to see this." He turns her round so her face is looking at the two walls meeting.  
"No-one puts a baby in the corner. You are such a moron. It insults me that I allow myself to tolerate you."  
"Look, here's the deal, because we're family I'll make it quick."

"We're not family." I object.  
"Not close but we are. Our mothers were cousins. Meaning our grandmothers were sisters. We share the same two great grandparents. I told you this last time."  
"Oh shut up. Being second cousins means barely anything."  
"Enjoy your family reunion." He smirked.  
"Stop it with your stupid eupherism. Just say you're going to kill me. We both know that's what you mean." I cross my arms bored of his games.

"Fine." He exhales deeply. Using his telekenisis to obtain a sword. "Enough teasing you. A job is a job. It's a shame really. You were just getting started. Not like you were 15 years ago. At three I doubt you had much to anticipate from life. Just living in the shadow of your family. Never amounting to much. But here you are the secret queen of all sorcerers. A whole adulthood ahead of you. I almost feel like killing you would be wrong."  
"Don't kill me then. Give me Willow back and I'll go back home."  
"Home." He muses. "Back to Niall. How could I let the fact you're his mate slip my mind? I definitely can't let you leave now."

He moves his hand. There's a blur of something coming towards me. The pain takes my breath from me in a gasp. Peering down I see what I was hit with. No wonder it hurts. I watch Lucian stroll off without another glance back at me. I give in and let my body fall.


	43. Get Up Ivy

Azura's POV

This wasn't good at all. I could feel her struggle to breathe even though I was blind. Something had to be done. I could sense Ivy wasn't up for it.

Ivy get up.  
I can't.  
Yes you can. Get up Ivy.  
Can't breathe.  
You have a blade through one of your lungs. I'm not surprised. I'll fix that but you have to let me out.  
No.  
Why not?  
You'll kill me.  
Well, isn't that better than giving up? You could lie here or let me fight for you. Even if you end up dead in both options, at least the latter doesn't make it in vain.  
Then what? Lucian will get what he wants. What's the point? Let's just give everyone what they want so I will stop having fight everyone's battles.  
Stop being so defeatist.

I find a slight crack bleeding light in front of me. I can squeeze through it for sure. This must be my way out. I remember it from the first time.  
I take control of the body. I sit up observing the sword protruding out of my left side of my chest. I yank it out.

You're lucky. I don't know how much longer you would have been able to hold on.  
What did you do?!  
Took over. I had to. If you could see how ruined your top is-  
Hang on, I never gave you permission. Azura, get back in here.  
No. Why should I? I'm stronger and more durable than you. I don't think I bleed so your declining blood pressure probably won't be a problem.  
No. You can't pay attention to me suddenly and force me inside my own mind. Let me out!  
Ivy, I can't. I might be neutral on Niall or the others but I have a duty. I'm not going to have Niall go crazy because you're stupid enough to surrender. Not to the Bazzi.  
LET ME OUT AZURA!  
No. I'm sorry Ivy but I can't.

I inspect my wound. I heal it enough so it won't bleed when I give Ivy her body back. I hear a guard walking about a few corridors away. I locate them and I groan slightly. They're human for some reason. Probably spare food for a future occasion.

Would you hate me if I fed myself?  
I don't see why not. Why are even asking me?

I stalk the guard. I plan for every eventuality. I prepare to pounce when Ivy interrupts me.

What do you mean by feeding yourself? This isn't what I thought you meant.  
What do you think I meant? I better clean you up before I get too tempted.  
Wait, when you say feed you mean... feed on blood?  
Obviously. I'm not going to crave pasta or berries, am I? You do realise I'm a vampire, don't you?  
Well of course but-  
But what? I didn't have enough time to hurt anything the first time. I'm going to have to keep my strength up if I'm fighting on your behalf.  
Don't fight on my behalf then. I told you I'm having a pacifistic attitude to this.  
Well, I'm not. I'm going to wait for Niall to come for you.  
Maybe he'll talk some sense into you.  
Maybe.

I rush at vampiric speed. The wind flying past me is exhilarating. This would be great if I could stay out here for the rest of eternity. Live with everything heightened or sped up. Never having to share with Ivy.

I collide with someone. I should have looked where I was going. Not being preoccupied with the sensation of running.

"Ivy?! Jesus, what happened?" Zayn stares at my top. I admit it's a mess from all of Ivy's blood. "How were you running so fast?"  
"I'm Azura."  
"GUYS!" He pins me to the ground. At least he tries to. I'm too fast for him.  
I shove him to a tree. "It's not pleasant to judge me when I saved Ivy from death five minutes ago. It also isn't nice to force people to the ground."  
"Zayn, don't anger her. Azura, do you mind putting Zayn down?" Niall emerges.  
"Sorry Niall." I looked down ashamed. I release the werewolf. Who, may I add, still reeks. You'd think in the ten month period I've been dormant, he'd have the chance to run a bath or two.

"Niall, how can you trust her?" Liam objected. "Just because she has Ivy's face doesn't make her reliable."  
"She not like our berzerks. She wants to help all of us. She cares about Ivy and her safety."  
"It could all be an act." Harry theorises incorrectly.  
"Do I look like I'm acting?" I defend. They stay silent.  
"Hey, just because she's Ivy's berzerk doesn't mean she's a threat." He snarls at the others. They must be keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"Ivy was bleeding out, wasn't she? That's why you're out here." Niall refuses to look at the stain.  
"Yeah. It was Lucian. I dumped the sword."  
"Ok." He nods. "What about your thirst?"  
"I'm resisting it."  
"You can't starve yourself Azura."  
"Ivy doesn't want me to. I won't make her uncomfortable."  
"Come on." He grabs my arm tugging me in his direction.  
"Niall don't." I freeze.  
"You need to." He looks into my eyes.  
"But Ivy-"  
"I hate to say this but you're more important until she returns."

I allowed him to drag me off. And I secretly despised every second of it.  
Why can't we just finish what started 15 years ago?  
Why can't I stop the Bazzi for Ivy already?


	44. Tactics

Azura's POV

"Ok, tactics." I ask while we are all together.  
"We're not killing anyone." Niall glares.  
"Says the one who made me kill an innocent beast. I'd rather eat than drink any day."  
He huffs. "Get it into your head, you're a vampire. You're not Ivy. You'll get both her and yourself ill if you don't drink."  
"I don't want to drink." I protest shooting up. I'm not sitting round this campfire anymore. "I refuse to."

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn? It is your job to respect me and remain in your place." Niall's grip gaining strength. "You will obey me, Azura."  
I slap him. "Get off me, you sexist asshole. This isn't the nineteenth century. So bring your mind into the twenty first."

Do you mind not slapping him? I'm pretty sure I just heard you slap Niall.  
What, the ancient sexist?!  
Ok, so Niall was slightly out of order. I don't care.  
Love surely is blind when it comes to you, isn't it?  
You don't know what it's like to have a mate. You can't talk about love.  
Maybe not. But your mate needs to sort himself out. Pronto.

"Well, I need to go. You can all sit around doing nothing. I'm off to help Ivy." I begin to storm off.  
"And you'd better bring our daughter back." I recieve glares from Louis and Eleanor.  
"Azura, wait." Niall sighs. "You should go for my spine. Paralyse me so I can't do anything. Liam can bleed so he's easy. Perrie's so easy she'll be a breeze."  
"Hey!" Perrie scowls.  
"Niall stop trying to get me killed." Liam crosses his arms. "Or yourself for that matter."  
"Metaphors." I roll my eyes. "Niall was telling me how fight full immortals, halfies and mortals. I'm not going to murder any of you. Who do you think I am? But thank you, Niall."

I race away to an open space.

You don't know what to do now, do you?  
Um... unfortunately, I have to agree with that.  
Fat load of good you are.  
I'm thinking. Give me a chance.  
Here's an idea. How about you free me? We go back to Niall, go home and forget about this. I never wanted to be a princess or have my own kingdom anyway. If you hadn't messed up, I could be celebrating my birthday with everyone.  
I saved your life!  
I didn't ask you to.  
But you needed me to. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a birthday.  
What the hell is that supposed to mean?!  
You can't celebrate today if you're lying in a room dead.

Well how about we blame Lucian for all of this? He's the one who kidnapped me. Why don't we blame him for everyth-. I've got it! We can kill Lucian and then-  
No. Since when have you been bloodthirsty?! We can't just kill him. However much we hate him.  
Bloodthirsty? Really? Says the one who murdered an innocent animal.  
Could you not hear me desperately attempting to escape Niall's grip? He forced my instincts to kick in. Despite my nature, I have never wanted to hurt anyone intentionally. I'd rather starve. I wish you had some appreciation for what I'm putting myself through. I can smell so much. So many potential... meals. But I'm resisting them all so you don't wake up tasting blood. This is torture, Ivy. I wish you could understand how impossible resisting everything is.  
Don't talk to me about torture!  
Oh shut up, Ivy! Believe it or not, not everything is about you.   
Alright, I'm sorry.

Besides... our argument may have distracted me. We have some company.  
What?!

I watched as they all surrounded me.  
"Why can't you just die?" Lucian groaned.


	45. Castle

Azura's POV

I didn't know what to do. Freaking out in a second of pure panic, I find myself in an unfamiliar place. Then I remember what this is. Or should I say... Ivy remembers.

Home.

She's right. The building has shrubbery consuming it. You can see that some parts have collapsed. It's a mess of green and rubble. Tall towers are on each side. When Ivy was born, this would have been the place to be. It would have been majestic. An amazing piece of regal architecture.

This used to be the castle where all the Dvoraks lived and ruled from. It's slightly depressing to see it with so many black burn stains. So close to being described as dilapidated. I don't want to look at this anymore.

So, this is home.  
Yes. But we should go.  
Let's stay here for a bit. Maybe we could switch. I want to look at it.  
You really don't want to see this.  
I do.  
I'm sorry, but you really don't. Not all in ruins like this.  
Why won't you at least let me see my first home?  
I can't bare to look at it like this. And I have no real connection to your family.  
Fine but I'll come here one day.  
Your head, not mine.

So, now what?  
I teleported here without really meaning to. Your subconscious took us here, I think. But let's go back.  
Alright.

I manage to return to the exact spot where I left. They are all there waiting for me. On Lucian's orders, most probably. I sprint away. I'm no coward but I have to have the chance to plan.

Didn't Niall say half mortals can bleed?  
Yes! That's it Ivy. You're brilliant. I'll get the sword from the room. Although, we don't know what the others are like.  
Niall said to go for the spine. That will stop anyone. Dead or not.  
Yeah, that will work. I may have been wrong about Niall. He's not too bad when he wants to be.  
That's my Niall.

I finally locate the room Ivy was kept in. Willow isn't here anymore. Lucian must have taken her. But where? Her parents won't be too pleased to learn of this development.

The sword isn't the prettiest at the moment. It's filthy after being used on Ivy. I should clean it. But there is nowhere I could wash it. Unfortunately, it will have to remain in this state.

I can at least threaten Lucian. If the worst must happen, I can use it against him. It won't necessarily result in his death. People can survive stabbings and attacks of a similar nature.

But wait. What about us?  
Us?  
Which category do we fit into?  
Vampire currently.  
I know that Azura. But are you fully immortal?  
Most likely.  
You're not sure?  
I'm not sure about anything regarding myself. I never have been. I act like a berzerk with the whole switching places with you thing. But berzerks hate the original vampire. You're not even a vampire. I can't be a berzerk but I am. So I have no idea what I am. I assume I'm immortal but who knows?

Ivy remains silent as I approach Lucian and his sidekicks. She seems to fidget as we get closer.

Is something wrong?  
Promise me something.  
What?  
Avoid everyone. Have eyes all over your head, not just the back. Be vigilant of all surprises. Keep us both safe.  
I've already promised Niall I'll ensure your safety. You shouldn't be worried. We'll be fine. When this is all over, I'll fully heal you. We'll be able to go home and forget about this.  
I know you promised Niall. But promise me.  
I promise, Ivy.  
Thank you.

They, again, spotted me. They tried to surround me but I wasn't having it. I knew where they were. They couldn't fool me. We stalk closer to each other.

A small idea pops into my head. One of a slightly better future. Ivy, in the position she rightly holds. The castle, rebuilt to restore its former glory. All sorcerers, with no reason to fear for their lives. Niall and Ivy reinforcing the unity between the two species. Now wouldn't that be a utopia?

These thoughts are enough motivation for me. But I may need some back up.


	46. Always Be Brothers

Niall's POV

"I still can't believe you trust her." Zayn prowls.  
"Well, I do. And you all should be quiet and accept that."

"I'm not 100% sure about this. Yet... I'm more worried about Azura." Harry ponders.  
"She'll be fine. She connected to Ivy. I've been teaching Ivy all sorts this year. She's prepared."  
"Exactly. Ivy and Azura are connected. The vampires over there don't just kill to live, they kill for a living. They know how to defend themselves. They know their weaknesses and everyone else's. They'll know to go for the spine." Harry explains. "They do that, Azura's going to be paralysed. We'll never get Ivy back."

"There's one thing that's been bothering me about Azura." Liam joins the conversation.  
"Which is?" I ask.  
"What exactly happened with James? He drains her and hours later Azura appears. Azura's unique so we don't really know anything about her."  
"I let James out. He attacked Ivy and nearly killed her." I think for a moment. "Later, Ivy came down to talk to him. He told her about venom's immortality and how she was going to change. Even took a hit at me about how not everyone survives." I stop talking.

"Even if Ivy did come back. Even if this whole danger went away." I think. "What happens if Ivy's like Claire?"  
"Niall, Ivy won't be like that."  
"But it is the same. I swore she was my mate. We made plans for the future. She wasn't intimiated by what I am. Just like Ivy. Ivy is exactly like Claire. Ivy even looks like a blond version of her. It never occured to me how alike they are. Until now. We have to help Azura. I am not letting her or Ivy out of my sight."

I directed everyone to where I could see Azura was surrounded.

Ah here's my back up. I was just about to ask you to come and help me. As you can see I'm slightly outnumbered here.  
No worries. You have four immortals joining you. And Liam.  
Great. I think I counted 11 on their side.  
It's risky but if we really need to we can include Perrie, Celeste and Rai. Eleanor is looking for Willow.  
Alright.

Without much warning, three Louises came out of the original. That made nine. We were only two people short. Hopefully, that wouldn't hinder us too much.

I didn't get the chance to think any more stratergies after that. Two vampires speeded towards me. It was good that I kept myself on my toes. Working in a partnership, they grabbed my arms while I heard a third charge towards me. Not on my watch he wasn't. I forced my arms out of the hold of the first two and swung them by their hair. They collided with the third. I made short work as they lay beneath me. They were exposed to any damaging attack. They didn't get up again. Remorse swamped me. But I reminded myself it was for Ivy.

Observing my surroundings, I saw were were only three vampires left to stop. But more were coming. The battle went on. Biting. Punches. Sneaking around. All of that was common.  
Until Lucian cried out "Niall!"

I swung round to see him with the sword Azura had at the start. It was held against her neck. He had put the pieces together. And now so was I. Azura had come into existance too soon in the transformation process. Azura acted like a vampire, even fed like one, but she was still human. Just Ivy with vampiric traits. Meaning Azura wasn't as invincible as we had hoped. How had I let my brother figure that out before me?

"Why are you so intent on killing her? The mistake I made all those years ago was, still is and always will be unforgivable. And I know I will never be able to make it right. But stop this Lucian. For God's sake."  
"No." He replied sternly.  
"Then I don't have a choice."

Liam, take it from him.  
Sure thing.

Liam used his telekenisis to slide the handle out of Lucian's grasp. What we weren't anticipating was Azura catching it. With a firm grip she swung it round so it hit Lucian. He didn't foresee this either. He stood there as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

All of us watched in shock as Azura dropped the weapon before sprinting back to base.

I found myself walking towards my brother.  
"Lucian." I sit beside him.  
"I'm sorry Niall. I truly am. I was just angry." His breaths were getting shallower.  
"Immortality does make you bitter sometimes." I smile slightly.  
"I'll tell Peter you are sorry."  
"I think he already knows. But thank you. If you see Claire, tell her I'm finally happy again."  
He didn't reply vocally.

I will. I'm sorry for everything. I wish I could have found her.  
Who?  
Her.  
Oh. If it's any consolation, love is hard work. Especially with a mortal.  
Okay. Niall I'm ashamed that my anger got in the way of our friendship. It's my fault.  
Lucian, it isn't. You'll always be my brother. No matter what we've said or done.

Lucian?

I rose shaking. I looked at the eyes we had both inhetited from our father. I couldn't stand them staring at nothing for the rest of eternity. So I closed them.

"Niall, are you ok?"  
"First, I'm going to ask Azura what the hell she was thinking. Next, we're all going home. Tomorrow, Celeste and I can bring him home."


	47. Still One Vampire

Niall's POV

I don't care whether she's durable or not. I hunt her down. It's not too hard. She's crying by one of our tents. Eleanor and the other girls are comforting her.

"El, get back."  
"Niall you shouldn-"

I drag Azura to her feet.  
"I trusted you! What on earth were you thinking?! He's dead because of you. You didn't have to murder him in cold blood. There were other ways of keeping Ivy safe from him. Liam and I had it sorted. No-one had to die."  
"Niall stop! It's m-"  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" I scream at her. "Answer me!"  
I increase the pressure. She shrieks. Eleanor comes changing towards me but I shove her back.

"Niall let go of her. Can't you see you're causing Ivy a lot of pain?"  
"Shut up Eleanor." I spit.  
"She's sorry! She only wanted to protect me. She promised both of us she would." Azura spills lies.  
"That's a load of bullshit and you know it. How was Ivy protecting you by you killing Lucian?"  
"Let go of me!"  
"No."  
"Please Niall." Azura whimpered.

"Fine." I push her with quite a bit of force. She flys head first into a tree. I watch her crumple and stop moving. Only when she takes shaky sobs do we get signs that she's alive.

"Niall, what on earth are you thinking?" The boys rush to the traitor.

Through the anger, I listen to the murmurs encouraging her to get up. Something else catches my attention. Heartbeats. While that in itself is not unusual, it was the number that stunned me. I expected slower ones from Willow and Liam. Normal paced beats should be coming from only Perrie, Celeste, Zayn, Eleanor and Rainbow. There should be seven, not eight. And there could be only one person who could increase the number to eight.

"What have I done?" I sink. "What the hell have I done?"  
Footsteps draw nearer. She wraps her arms around me. "It was a mistake. It's fine. Just remind me to never get on your bad side again."

"But how? When?"  
"After she ran off. It turns out we messed up the first time we did it last year. We should have breathed together while we swapped. It wasn't really that hard. She was freaking out and hyperventilating so I took the chance. She's going crazy up there. The guilt's killing her. She wasn't planning to do anything like that. She just... acted without thinking. Azura promised both you and I that she'd keep me safe. He can't threaten me anymore."

I stay silent. I am unable to find my voice.  
"I'm not hurt Niall. You can't see any wounds. Besides you only gave me a few scratches. Nothing I couldn't heal immediately."  
"Your head."  
"The headache will disappear soon. Nothing I can't endure."  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes. Just exhausted in every way possible."

I finally have it in me to stand up. I look around me.  
"What I did to Ivy was inexcusible. So I don't expect forgiveness from anyone. I think the best course of action is to return home. We should begin by packing the tents."

We began working in our group to clear all our belongings away. We were not welcome here. And it would be safer for Ivy to distance herself from any remaining vampires.

Upon returning, Ivy slumped towards our bedroom. I worked outside, gathering wood. Once I was done, I woke Ivy up for a second. I asked for her help.  
"Do you mind setting those logs on fire?" I led her to where the pile was.  
"Sure." She blasted heat towards the cut down tree.  
"Thank you."  
"What is under there?"  
I sigh. "His body. I didn't know what to do with it. I doubt my father would either. I suppose this is the best way."  
"Why the change of heart? I thought the two of you were against each other."  
"Despite all we did, he was still my brother. And I can't easily deny the fact we had been best friends growing up. Those last minutes, he wanted to apologize and get forgiveness. He's done me so many wrongs but something inside me just clicked."  
She yawned. "When it's over, do you want me to scatter it?"  
"No. It's supposed to be windy tomorrow. There's no need."  
"Ok." Everything about her signalled she should be asleep.  
"Go to bed, Ivy. I have something for you. But it will have to wait until tomorrow morning."

She stumbled back to our room. I was glad this was over. At least she was safer than before. Although, there was still one vampire whom I didn't trust entirely. And I would give him hell if he ever thought of harming Ivy again.


	48. Claire

Ivy's POV

"Ivy?" Niall called as I was eating breakfast.  
"Yeah, I'm over here."  
"When you finish, do you mind returning to our room? I may have something for you."  
I didn't have his gift but I didn't require it. I guessed immediately that he was going to give me with my first birthday present. "Well, I better eat fast. I can't wait to see what it is."

Niall smiled. But there was a hint of sadness in there. Most likely steming from yesterday's events. I won't say I wasn't terrified of him. Because I was for a moment. But he was furious at Azura's crime. I was only able to sleep through her remorsful thoughts because I collapsed from exhaustion the second my head was on the pillow.

I wolfed down the remainder and lightly ran to Niall.  
"So, what is it?" I enquired with excitement.  
"This."

Niall held up a necklace. I've never seen anything so beautiful. It looked like it had been made by a very gifted jeweller. There was a blue heart-shaped jewel in the middle of the pendant. It had an antique aura about it.

"It's amazing!" I smiled turning to the mirror. He tied it around my neck. "Niall, this is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. I can't say how much I love it. Thank you."  
"Happy birthday. It looks stunning on you." Niall had a distant look in his eyes. As if he was relieving a memory.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"No." He denied. "I was just thinking of someone I knew ages ago."  
"Who?"  
"A friend. Well... more than that. Well..." He stopped talking for a moment before carrying on. "More of a girlfriend."

I wasn't that surprised by this. With him five years away from getting 200 years under his belt, it was expected. I wasn't foolish enough to believe I was the only girlfriend he had. By the looks of it, he loved her too.

"What was she like?"  
"We got on very well." Niall tried to conceal the truth from me. He appeared to only be scratching the surface. "I was convinced she was my mate but even now I'm not sure whether I was wrong."  
"Name?"  
"Claire. Do you mind making your hair ginger for a minute?"  
"Of course not." I do as I'm told. I look so familiar and so different at the same time. It's eerie.  
"I was correct. You are a blond version of her. It's like she's here." Niall stares at my reflection.

"How long ago did you know her?"  
"We met around the start of the war. She was in London and so was I. But don't let that fool you. She was Irish like me. We courted for a few years. I gave her that necklace before I asked for her hand in marriage. We had everything planned. Then the influenza came. I did my best to stop her dying but..."  
"I'm so sorry Niall."  
"Do you, by an chance, recall James saying not every transformation works?"  
"Yes. Yes, I do. He said you learnt that the hard way."  
"I did. For years I blamed myself. I convinced myself that I had bitten her in the wrong place. That I had done it too late. Any excuse I could come up with, I changed to put the blame on me. I went slightly insane. I met Zayn by chance some 20 years later. Shortly followed by Liam. By the end of the 1980s, all five of us were here. When the other boys met their mates, I turned to Zayn. I'd talk about Claire while he told me about Perrie. We hated the other boys because of their happiness. I held a grudge on him for being able to still communicate with her from time to time. He returned it when I met you. But it was short lived."

"Niall, I never knew. That sounds awful. But, so you know, it wasn't your fault."  
"But yesterday I thought about her. You're so alike. The only differences are your hair colours. She was even a sorceress like you. Yesterday I made grim predictions based on the past. But I'm pushing them aside. Would you like a cake to match your necklace?"  
I giggle. "It's not even 10 o'clock yet."  
"I've been dying to give it to you."  
I sigh like it's a hassle. I find it the opposite. "Go on then. A slice won't hurt."  
"Great. It needs the final touches though."

I wait patiently. The cake enters my sight. It has been made in the shape of a ring. It must have taken them ages to make. After the mandatory verse of 'Happy Birthday', I find a knife to take a slice.  
"Ivy, wait." Rai touches my shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting the real ring?"  
"What?" I spin round.

There, on one single knee, is my mate. Without him being able to utter a word of his speech, I say "Yes!"  
"Wait." I do so. "Ivy, I l-"  
"Yes."  
"I love you. W-"  
"Yes."  
"Willyoumarry me?" He tries to beat me at my game.  
"How many more times? YES!" I beam as he rises and slides it on my finger.


	49. Epilogue

Niall's POV

"Niall?!" Ivy calls from another room.  
I run to her in a blink. "I'm here." I sit beside her. "Is something the matter?"  
"No. Not really. But do you remember our conversation a few days ago?"  
"Which one?" Ivy opens her mind and I think back.

Yet again Ivy is obsessing over her hair. She found one imperfection and she's giving her speech again.  
"Ivy."  
"What?"  
"You're not old. You don't have to worry about your looks."  
"Well you may not have noticed but I'm not exactly frozen like you."  
I chuckle. She always frets that her aging is a problem. I've spent over twenty years by her side. I barely notice the daily changes. "It shouldn't matter."

"But it does Niall. Everyone is looking at me. I have to look my best at all times."  
"You shouldn't have to care."  
"But I do Niall. I'm getting old and I haven't quite fulfilled our end of the deal."

Yes, the deal. In the time since Ivy and I got engaged, we found some old Dvorak staff. The necessary arrangements were made. Shortly after our wedding, Ivy officially became queen. The royal council was reinstated. Now this is where the deal comes in.

The members were understanding of Ivy's situation. It wasn't like she chose to be paired with an immortal such as myself. So they made us consider waiting before I changed Ivy. We agreed but then their criteria changed. With no-one else but Ivy eligible to rule, an heir had to magically exist. You can guess how we took the news. But they're stubborn. There's no solution that will please all parties involved.

"We've been through this. We won't give them what they want."  
"I know but..." She sighed. I tried to break though her shield but she's the only one I have difficulty with. "Never mind."

"Why is this important?"  
"Niall, I've made my decision. I think it's time."  
"For what?"  
"You know what." She flicks her hair.  
"I'll call the boys. They'll be able to stop me. I don't trust myself."  
"Fine."

Ivy's POV

"Ivy!" Eleanor pratically flies right into me.  
"Careful." I warn her. "Have you seen anything? About me and-?"  
"Yes. I've even seen them at Willow's age."  
"Great. And me? Am I going to be fine? Where is Willow anyway?"  
"You'll be great. Maybe a little shaky at the start but you'll get used to it. And Willow is with her brother."  
"Ok."  
"Ooooh." She squeaks. "I can't believe you and Niall are-"  
"Shhh!" I press my hands to her mouth. "No speaking or thinking about the subject. You know what Niall is like. He hasn't got a clue. I want it to remain that way."  
"I'm sorry." She realises her mistake.

The rest of the group appears. We have all progressed in life. I ascended to the throne. Perrie is Zayn's alpha female. The two of them created their own pack from them and their brood. Harry and Rai finally took their relationship further. They haven't gotten married but are awaiting their first child. Eleanor and Louis had another child. A 16 year old son named Jonah, although he prefers to be called Johnny. Celeste is serving under me but I never saw her as a servent. She obliged so I gave in. She and Liam tied the knot ages ago. They still don't want to change for each other. And they're the only ones who aren't parents.

Niall stands next to me in front of our crowd of friends.  
"Thank you all for coming. It's a big deal today. I asked you all here because I don't trust myself in the slightest. Ivy and I have decided it is time for her to change. All I ask that you remain vigilant and stop me if I refuse to draw back."

Everyone nods and murmurs their agreements. Niall removes my hair so it doesn't restrict him.  
"Are you absolutely certain? This isn't something I can reverse."  
"Yes. It's the best option for everyone I hold dear."  
Not fazed by what I said, he nods and starts the process.

Niall's POV

I somehow managed to avoid killing Ivy. The little voice that entered my mind startled me. I now know why she wanted to do it. I'm thankful I kept both of them safe.

"Niall, you're giving me a headache." Zayn observes my penduluming across the room.  
"Weren't you worried about Perrie?"  
"Of course but Ivy will be fine."  
"Why didn't she tell me? I don't think I would have exposed that tiny life to such danger if I had known."  
"Has it occured to you that perhaps that was what Ivy planned? Think about it. Ivy gets immortality and she won't be fragile anymore. Both of you get to have a family. Things will work out, you'll see."  
"But what if we get in trouble for turning her? Or for having a child? My brother is a king and my wife a queen."  
"Niall, calm down. No-one can get to you. Besides, the sorcerer's royal council wanted an heir. And they've got it."

Just at that moment, Ivy crashed into the wall.  
"I- I-" She stares at me with a painful and wild expression.  
"Good morning. Let's get you and the baby some breakfast."  
"Please." She smiles with the darkest eyes I've ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. That was Blood Magic. I finished it a couple weeks after my 16th birthday, right before starting Sixth Form. This story will be 5 years old in October and it's crazy how long it's been since I've even looked at it.
> 
> There was a sequel called Blood Princess but I abandoned it halfway through. It was about Niall and Ivy's daughter Lexi, starting on her 16th birthday. I won't both putting it up because it was discontinued in April 2016, 23 chapters in.
> 
> Still, if you've enjoyed this, however bad it is relative to what I write now, I'm glad. Thank you for reading. If there's any tags you want me to add, tell me in the comments.


End file.
